


Engaging the enemy

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Traduction Anglais-Français [11]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Villains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: Iron Man est l'un des vilains les plus tenaces auquel les Ultimates doivent faire face, avec une préférence toute particulière pour Captain America. Tandis que Steve commence à en apprendre de plus en plus sur lui, la ligne entre le héro et le vilain commence à devenir floue.Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin d'être du côté de la loi pour faire le bien.Traduction de la fiction du même nom. Les références sont dans la note.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/gifts).
  * A translation of [Engaging the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148861) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici une toute nouvelle traduction. J'ai demandé la permission de l'auteur pour traduire l'histoire et j'attend toujours de ses nouvelles. Je dois vous préciser que, si l'auteur décide de me retirer le droit de la traduction, je vais retirer aussitôt l'histoire. Merci de votre compréhension.
> 
> Cette histoire est basée sur les comics. Jan est la Guêpe, Power Man est Luke Cage. 
> 
> Veuillez m'excuser pour toute erreur de traduction qui aurait pu apparaître dans la fiction. Je ne suis pas bilingue mais je fais de mon mieux pour partager les histoires qui, selon moi, méritent quelques accrocs. 
> 
> Alors voilà, bonne lecture !
> 
> (If you (tsukinofaerii ) don't accept the translation, please contact me, I'll delete it directly :)

 

  * Nous n’arrêtons pas de nous croiser, c’est peut-être le destin.
  * Ou peut-être que c’est parce que tu n’arrêtes pas de m’enlever.



 

Steve se débattit contre les liens qui le maintenaient ficelé comme une dinde de l’Action de grâce. Ils se tordaient comme du nylon et pourtant, ils étaient plus résistants que tout lien l’ayant un jour attaché.

 

  * Tu ne t’en sortiras pas toujours ! Les Ultimates vont t’arrêter !
  * Je crois que je m’en suis, au contraire, toujours bien sorti.



 

Iron Man ne regarda même pas Steve, tapant toujours sur un ordinateur devant lui. Des alarmes se mirent soudainement à rougir au plafond, faisant scintiller son armure et mettant en valeur les quelques marques que Steve était parvenu à faire dans l’armure. Des scientifiques reposaient à leur poste de travail, inconscient par les fréquences vibratoires qu’Iron Man faisait jouer dans les haut-parleurs.

 

  * Dans euh… soixante-quatre point trois-deux secondes, à plus ou moins une nanoseconde. Man, on pourrait croire que Fury aurait amélioré son système de sécurité depuis le temps. Ça fait trois jours quand même. Ah, voilà des agents gouvernementaux pour toi, toujours derrière la porte.
  * Ils vont me sauver !
  * Ouais ouais, ils le font toujours. Pendant ce temps-là, parlons ensemble.



 

Iron man se retourna et appuya sa hanche contre la console informatique. Avec l’armure, c’était plus difficile à dire, mais son langage corporel semblait trop normal, comme s’il essayait trop de paraître banal.

 

  * Alors, comment ça va la vie de superhéros ? Je crois me souvenir que tu étais déjà un grand héros durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale – j’étais un grand admirateur quand j’étais enfant… j’ai encore quelques objets de collection rangés quelque part –, mais comment Fury a pu te transformer en un tel laquais ? Tu semblais plus intelligent que ça…
  * Je ne suis pas un laquais. Je sauve des vies.



 

Les muscles de Steve étaient tendus et ressortis tandis qu’il essayait de se libérer, mais les cordes ne se détachaient pas le moins du monde.

 

  * Écoute, est-ce vraiment nécessaire tout ça ?
  * Vas-tu me laisser finir de télécharger ce virus, ou vas-tu essayer de m’en empêcher ?



 

Est-ce qu’il était vraiment sérieux là ?

 

  * Bien sûr que je vais essayer de t’en empêcher.
  * Alors oui, les cordes sont absolument nécessaires.



 

Il croisa les bras et regarda Steve, les lumières bleues de ses yeux visiblement en train de l’analyser.

 

  * Le style tout attaché est vraiment bien sur toi. Je détesterai briser ce look. Est-ce que tu t’entraines ?



 

Tandis que Steve bredouillait et rougissait, les ordinateurs derrière Iron Man produisirent un petit bip joyeux. _Téléchargement terminé_ scintillait sur l’écran, au-dessus d’un bonhomme sourire avec les dents pointues.

 

  * Eh bien, Cap, maintenant tu as officiellement perdu. Les fichiers sont corrompus, irréparables, détruits, annihilés. Qu’en dis-tu ?
  * Tu ne t’en sortiras pas si facilement !
  * Tu as déjà dit ça, lui rappela Iron Man, passant son pied le long de la hanche de Steve.



 

Il enjamba les jambes de Steve pour s’agenouiller par-dessus ses cuisses.

 

  * Essaie quelque chose d’autre. Allez, soit créatif.



 

Se retrouvé embarrassé n’était pas une émotion très habituelle lorsque Steve faisait face aux vilains, mais Iron man rendait la chose presque normale. De plus, cette façon qu’avait Iron Man de le regarder, aussi impatient qu’un masque de fer pouvait l’être, était mignon d’une certaine façon.

 

  * Très bien. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu m’as attrapé ? demanda-t-il en levant les liens qui retenaient ses mains. Quel genre de torture vas-tu m’infliger ? Vas-tu faire des expériences bizarres sur moi ?



 

D’aussi près, Steve pouvait voir des yeux bleus derrière les vitres du masque.

 

  * Là maintenant…



 

Iron Man parlait d’un ton très particulier, plantant une main sur le bord de la console pour se pencher vers Steve, contre ladite console.

 

  * … la torture me semble une bonne idée. J’ai ce petit chalet aux Philippines où nous pourrions-



 

_Alerte aux intrus ! Alertes aux intrus !_

  * Merde, jura Iron Man.



 

Il s’éloigna, et Steve se souvint qu’il était mauvais de se sentir déçu de ne pas savoir ce qu’ils pourraient faire dans le chalet aux Philippines.

 

  * Ce sont surement tes amis qui viennent te secourir.
  * Encore, ajouta Steve tout en essayant de reprendre une meilleure position.
  * Pour la cinquième fois, ajouta Iron Man.



 

Un doigt métallique toucha les lèvres avant qu’il puisse l’interrompre.

 

  * La première fois ne compte pas, je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais coincé dans cette caisse de bois.
  * Ce fut très réconfortant, lorsque tu m’as jeté dans la baie, râla-t-il en roulant des yeux, la tête penchée en arrière.



 

Le linoléum dur appuyait douloureusement sur ses hanches, et son coccyx lui faisait mal. Quelque chose de pointu s’enfonçait dans le bas de son corps. Il gigota, essayant d’éviter de se faire transpercer par l’objet.

 

  * Vas-tu essayer de t’enfuir ? C’est inconfortable.
  * Pas encore.



 

Un doigt métallique étonnamment chaud toucha le front de Steve tandis qu’Iron Man couvrait ses yeux. Il y eut un petit grincement, puis sa bouche fut recouverte par une autre. Il sentit le grattement d’une barbe de quelque forme et, faiblement, le goût de menthe fraiche.

 

Il avait planifié ça, réalisa Steve, mais il répondit tout de même au baiser. Pas de langues, ce qui le déçu un peu, mais ce n’était que leur cinquième enlèvement après tout.

 

  * Lâche-le ! cria Jan par-dessus l’alarme d’intrusion.
  * Est-ce qu’ils s’embrassent ? demanda Spider-Man au-dessus d’eux, semblant choqué. Je croyais que nous avions tous eux la discussion « Pas de rapprochement avec les supervilains ». Si c’était juste moi, je vais faire une plainte au QG.



 

Iron Man se propulsa en arrière et rabaissa son masque juste avant que Steve n’ouvre les yeux. Il s’éloigna des Ultimates, les paumes levées et ses répulseurs chargés. Ils étaient tous plantés devant la sortie, Thor et Hulk en arrière comme dernière ligne de défense.

 

  * Vous ne m’attraperez jamais, j’ai déjà gagné, bla-bla-bla. On se voit la semaine prochaine.



 

Il actionna quelque chose sur sa hanche, et un puissant son aigu se fit entendre. Les héros crièrent et plaquèrent leurs mains contre leurs oreilles. En une seconde, Iron Man s’était soudainement envolé au travers du plafond, hors de portée.

 

Aussitôt qu’il eut disparu, le son s’arrêta.

 

Luke se redressa et aida Jan à se lever. Steve secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

 

  * Storm nous attend dehors, expliqua Luke avec fatigue, haussant la voix à cause du grésillement dans leurs oreilles.



 

Il s’approcha du scientifique le plus près de lui, vérifiant les dommages causés par Iron Man.

 

  * Man, tu dois te trouver une nouvelle façon de draguer. Ça devient vraiment ridicule.
  * Vrai, il semble qu’Iron Avenger eut une faiblesse sur toi, bon Capitaine, dit Thor en hochant la tête sagement. Peut-être que si tu acceptais ses propositions, il pourrait venir du côté de la Justice.
  * Viens-tu juste de suggérer que je séduise un vilain ? Dit Steve la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.
  * Je crois qu’il te suggère plutôt de _te_ laisser séduire, suggéra Spider-Man en se laissant tomber du plafond, touchant l’épaule de Steve. Vous aviez l’air plutôt confortable quand nous sommes arrivés. Penche-toi que je puisse te détacher.



 

Thor détourna le regard, jouant avec la tête de son marteau.

 

  * Plusieurs héros se sont pliés non par la force des bras, mais par la tendresse d’une caresse d’un partenaire. Dit-il en regardant Luke, qui aidait les personnes blessées. Mais maintenant, nos alliés ont besoin d’assistance.



 

Avec hâte, il attacha Mjolnir à sa ceinture et alla aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

 

Tiens, une distraction, songea Steve pour lui-même.

 

  * Iron Man m’a embrassé, insista-t-il faiblement. Je ne le voulais pas, c’était juste lui.
  * Bien sûr que c’était juste lui, sourit Jan. Tu as seulement répondu au baiser parce qu’il l’avait commencé. Complètement contre ta volonté. Avez-vous sorti la langue ?
  * Non… hey !



 

Le premier nœud fut détaché, ce qui permit à Steve de bouger les épaules. Spider-Man hésita, comme s’il songeait à le laisser attaché, mais recommença le travail lorsque Steve lui jeta un regard noir.

 

  * Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça s’est passé du tout !



 

Le sol grinça lorsque Hulk se laissa tomber assit, les jambes tendues devant lui. De tous, il était le seul à encore frotter ses oreilles, le visage piteux.

 

  * Oreilles de Hulk font mal.
  * Oh, viens ici.



 

Jan grossit jusqu’à pouvoir se pencher sur l’immense corps de Hulk. Ses mains prirent en coupe sa tête, frottant les oreilles doucement.

 

  * C’est mieux ?
  * Grande femme a de bonnes mains, gronda-t-il en fermant les yeux.



 

Les cordes tombèrent finalement et Steve se frotta la nuque, relaxant quelques muscles tendus parce qu’il avait été attaché trop longtemps. Lorsqu’il bougea, quelque chose de métallique frotta le sol sous sa hanche. Il se pencha et l’attrapa. C’était un morceau de fer rouge en forme de doigt dont les circuits étaient partiellement grillés. Le retournant entre ses doigts, il trouva une marque sur le côté : un crochet avec des ailes au-dessus des initiales SE. Ce morceau devait faire partie de son armure.

 

Il haussa les épaules et le glissa dans ses poches. Peut-être que le morceau pourrait être utile, peut-être pas. Iron Man était habituellement bon pour ne laisser aucun indice derrière…

 

Le vent souffla lorsque Storm apparut depuis le trou dans le plafond.

 

  * Il s’est échappé, lança-t-elle. Son armure est maintenant immunisée à mes éclairs, et je ne peux imaginer la quantité de vent qu’il faudrait pour le faire tomber des nuages.
  * Évidemment, soupira Steve tout en laissant Spider-Man le relever. Comment vont les scientifiques ?
  * Ils ne semblent pas avoir de grosses blessures, répondit Luke tandis que lui et Thor étendaient les inconscients en ligne, se servant de leurs sarraus comme oreillers. Quelques hématomes aux endroits où ils se sont frappés en tombant et une seule coupure, mais sinon ils sont tous en forme.
  * J’ai pris la liberté d’appeler des ambulances aussitôt que j’ai eu la confirmation qu’Iron Man s’était enfui, ajouta Storm, se penchant pour jeter un œil à un jeune homme en particulier. C’est amusant de voir à quel point il est toujours soucieux de ne laisser aucun blessé grave. Un bon changement pour la crédibilité des vilains



 

L’une des grosses mains de Thor lissa les cheveux d’une vieille femme avant de se redresser.

 

  * Il est un homme d’honneur, et un valeureux guerrier. Ou peut-être…



 

Il surprit le regard noir de Steve et termina abruptement sa phrase, sifflant innocemment.

 

Des sirènes se firent entendre depuis le trou du plafond. Les paramédicaux étaient arrivés. Gardant un œil sur Thor, au cas où il décide d’offrir plus de conseils, Steve dit :

 

  * On dirait que notre travail est terminé ici. Retournons au SHIELD, nous avons des rapports à faire.
  * Eurgh… gémit Spider-Man et Giant Girl, qui reprenait sa taille normale. Je déteste écrire des rapports, ajouta Giant girl, fronçant le nez. Nous ne sommes même pas des agents du SHIELD, pourquoi Fury nous oblige à faire toute cette paperasse ?
  * C’est ainsi que l’armée fonctionne. Que de la paperasse et de la graisse de bras.



 

En fait, Steve était d’accord. Il n’aimait pas remplir des rapports lorsqu’il était dans l’armée, et ça n’avait pas changé depuis. Mais en tant que chef d’équipe, il devait donner l’exemple.

 

Hulk sauta sur ses pieds.

 

  * Hulk ne fait pas de papier. Banner écrit pour Hulk.



 

Les ambulanciers commencèrent à circuler autour de lui. Les services ambulanciers étaient maintenant si habitués à l’équipe des Ultimates qu’ils n’étaient désormais plus nerveux. Une d’elles tapota même l’épaule de Hulk et lui tendit l’un de ces bandages de Barbie qu’il avait appris à aimer. Elle fit un immense sourire lorsque Hulk se pencha pour qu’elle puisse le coller sur sa joue.

 

C’était l’une des bonnes choses que le SHIELD faisait : les relations humaines. Ils étaient les bienvenus où qu’ils aillent, même Hulk, qui était considéré comme un monstre avant de se joindre aux Ultimates. Steve n’avait pas toujours aimé travailler pour le SHIELD, mais ils lui payaient un salaire et lui fournissait un logis, ce qui était mieux que rien du tout.

Même si le SHIELD leur imposait un gros paquet de paperasse à remplir.

 

Les Ultimates laissèrent les paramédics faire leur travail, évacuant par l’entrée principale dans le froid glacial du dehors. Des journalistes s’étaient attroupés, comme toujours malgré la température. Eux, tout comme les rapports, étaient la partie que Steve aimait le moins de son travail.

 

  * Captain America ! cria une femme avec un badge du _New York Times_. Pouvez-vous confirmer que c’était bien une attaque d’Iron Man ? Que voulait-il ?



 

Un homme aux cheveux noir très mince avec un micro de CNN se faufila au-devant de la foule.

 

  * Cap ! Cap ! Est-ce que c’est vrai qu’Iron Man t’a encore pris en otage ?
  * Storm ! Quelles sont tes impressions sur ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ? demanda une femme au fond, sautant sur ses talons de quatre pouces. Comment c’est pour vous et Giant Girl, d’être les seules femmes dans une équipe d’hommes ? Croyez-vous que les Ultimates seront mieux balancés ?



 

Se tenant en groupe serré, l’équipe suivit de près Hulk, le laissant former un chemin dans la foule pour qu’ils puissent passer. Personne n’essaya de bloquer le chemin de Hulk.

 

Une camionnette géante avec le logo du SHIELD sur le côté les attendait dans la rue, prête à les emmener au QG. Steve laissa les autres monter en premier, puis resta près de la porte. Avec Hulk, Luke, Thor et lui-même, il n’y avait pas assez de place alors ce serait sans doute un trajet houleux. Ce n’était peut-être pas un trajet de luxe, mais ce n’était pas non plus le but recherché lorsqu’ils avaient signé pour se joindre au SHIELD. Le glamour n’était pas leur priorité.

 

Chaque trou et bosse de la rue rendit cette pensée plus dure encore à approuver.

 

X X X X X X – X X X X X X

 

Tony atterrit dans la salle de contrôle de l’Iron Fortress tandis que l’entrée aérienne se fermait au-dessus de lui. Il soupira et enleva son casque, examinant les dommages infligés par Captain America. La plupart n’étaient que cosmétiques, mais il faudrait tout de même au moins une journée pour tout réparer. Sifflant joyeusement, il commença à retirer le reste de son armure, pièce par pièce. Il l’avait fait. Il avait embrassé Captain America. Ça lui vaudrait certainement quelques points de vilains. Le Mandarin n’avait jamais embrassé un héros après tout…

 

Encore mieux, Cap avait retourné son baiser.

 

Tandis qu’il travaillait penché sur la botte d’armure qu’il portait encore, la porte s’ouvrit en grinçant. De hauts talons claquèrent sur le plancher de métal.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? demanda Pepper.



 

Tony la regarda tandis qu’elle marchait à grande vitesse dans son costume noir de femme d’affaires.

 

  * Sais-tu à quel point c’était risqué ton petit coup ?
  * Quel coup ?



 

Le bord d’une des plaquettes de sa botte était courbé, ce qui étonna Tony. Il fronça des sourcils, espérant être capable de le remettre droit, ce qui briserait probablement toute l’articulation en essayant. Après quelques secondes d’acharnement, il secoua la tête et sourit à nouveau.

 

Il avait embrassé Captain America. Il n’allait jamais pouvoir arrêter de sourire.

 

  * Captain America ! Encore ! C’est écrit partout dans les médias !



 

Pepper lui montra son petit ordinateur de poche, montrant présentement une vidéo sur CNN des suites de son attaque.

 

  * Tu n’étais même pas censé attaquer les installations à New York avant un moment ! À quoi pensais-tu ?
  * Et bien comme je passais par-là, et que Cap était là et me regardais tout brillant et bleu… répondit distraitement Tony en prenant un tournevis plat pour soulever la plaque courbée.



 

Il glissa l’instrument sous la plaque, tentant de la décourber en bougeant le tournevis. Un soudain besoin de siffloter le prit soudain, mais il se retint. Pepper voudrait le tuer, et il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Cap…

 

  * De toute façon, l’ordre des installations que j’attaque n’a pas d’importance. Tant que nous continuions notre plan. Je pourrais jouer à pile ou face pour savoir laquelle j’attaque toutes les semaines que ça ne changerait rien, dit-il en faisant grincer l’armure lorsqu’il utilisa le tournevis comme levier pour soulever la plaque courbée. De plus, c’est bon pour sa crédibilité de vilain.
  * Crédibilité...



 

Le pied superbe de Pepper tapa sur le sol, signe très clair que sa patience commençait à s’amenuiser.

 

  * Tu sembles incroyablement heureux. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?
  * Rien, juste une mission réussie.
  * Uh-huh, grogna Pepper en croisant les bras. Et cette mission réussie n’aurait rien à voir avec ton vol dévié de cinq cents miles pour voir un _certain_ héros n’est-ce pas ?
  * Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu me parles.



 

Le métal se plia, reprenant lentement sa forme initiale. Faute de siffler heureusement, il décida de chantonner doucement.

 

  * Je ne sais pas-



 

Soufflant, Pepper agrippa son chignon et le défi brusquement de frustration.

 

  * Tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais, Tony. Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Tu as une montagne de paperasse à régler – et ne crois surtout pas que je n’ai pas remarqué que tu les signais, M. Tony Stark-Rogers.
  * Ne t’inquiète pas Pepper, je m’occupe de tout.



 

La plaque fut finalement libérée, soulageant instantanément la cheville de Tony. Il enleva la botte et la souleva en la retournant, vérifiant tout dommage inhabituel, puis la tira dans une corbeille à rebuts derrière lui.

 

  * La semaine prochaine, nous ferons une attaque en équipe. Je créerai une distraction, et Rhodey pourra attaquer pour de vrai dans le Maine.
  * Si Rhodey veut bien te reparler, après que tu l’aies livré à Edgars, lui rappela Pepper. Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui aime se faire enlever, Tony.
  * Hey, c’est mon meilleur ami. Je croyais qu’il était d’accord.



 

Le reste de l’armure fut enlevé. Tony se sentit un peu désolé, mais heureux d’en être libéré. Il plaça l’armure sur un support prévu à cet effet, la plaçant pour que la lumière reflète sur le casque, lui donnant un air plus sinistre. Il recula de quelques pas et examina son travail méticuleusement.

 

\- Est-ce que penses que je devrais y ajouter des cornes ? Ça pourrait lui donner un genre de symbolique diabolique ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Te souviens-tu du fiasco lorsque tu as ajouté une cape ? Dit Pepper en soulevant un de ses sourcils parfaits. Tu te souviens, les gens t’avaient confondu pour Doom ?

 

Même s’il détestait l’avouer, Pepper avait raison.

 

  * Très bien, on va garder le rouge vin et l’or antique pour maintenant.



 

Fronçant des sourcils, Tony jeta un dernier regard sur son armure. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire pour annoncer qu’il était un vilain. Il n’avait pas d’idée – la majorité des bonnes idées étaient déjà prises. Il se retourna, souriant à Pepper d’une façon parfaitement détestable.

 

  * Alors, es-tu seulement venu me cirer dessus ou il y a quelque chose d’autre ?



 

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, puis Pepper tapa quelques lettres sur son ordinateur et le retourna. Des formulaires d’apparences officiels s’affichèrent, avec le logo du SHIELD en haut.

 

  * Fury a appris pour le projet des iles Caïmans. J’ai déjà prévu nos agents de commencer à transférer les fonds dans le compte suisse jusqu’à ce que nous trouvions une nouvelle fausse entreprise, mais elles ne sont pas aussi sécures depuis que les banques Suisses ont commencé à faire des comptes rendus aux autorités américaines.



 

Tony prit l’ordinateur et fit défiler les fichiers.

 

  * Bientôt, il va trouver un moyen de bloquer notre accès aux informations sur les compagnies.
  * Et nous ne serons plus capables de garder la Forteresse à flot avec notre seule banque légale, confirma Pepper.



 

C’était assez délicat. SE était trop une grosse compagnie pour être fermée, et Tony avait trop d’amis au Capitol Hill pour que Fury obtienne ce genre d’autorisation, mais les finances étaient définitivement leur point faible.

 

  * Avons-nous une petite compagnie factice disponible et hors de tous soupçons ?
  * Nous en avons trois.



 

Il hocha la tête et lui redonna le petit ordinateur de poche.

 

  * Crée en trois de plus et transfère 10% d’agent dans ces compagnies. Ça nous donnera assez de jeu au cas où Fury trouverait nos compagnies de blanchiment. Qu’est-ce que tu as d’autre pour moi ?
  * Happy est de retour de cette livraison que tu lui as donné. Il dit que l’autopilote est un peu pointilleux. Nous avons dévié un peu trop au nord la nuit dernière. Il aura besoin d’être ajusté ou bien il faudra mettre plus de gens pour le surveiller.
  * Je vais voir à ça.
  * Je te redonne des nouvelles.



 

Pepper se retourna brusquement et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Tony l’admira un instant, puis se racla la gorge.

 

  * Hey, Pep, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec l’uniforme que je t’ai donné ?



 

Elle s’arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

 

  * Est-ce que tu veux parler du corset en cuir noir avec les pics en argent sterling et la jupe assortie ?
  * Ouais ! J’ai entendu dire que c’était ce que portaient les minions de nos jours.
  * Je les ai envoyés se faire modifier, tu fais bien 38 du buste non ? dit-elle en souriant. Y a-t-il autre chose ?



 

Tony toussa et se retourna vers son armure, rougissant.

 

  * Non, je crois que c’est tout. Merci Pepper.
  * Mais de rien, Tony.



 

O o O o O o O o

 

Steve sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre pour se sécher les cheveux. De la vapeur s’échappait de la porte, gardant son dos au chaud de l’air plus frais du dehors. Sa petite chambre, fournie par le SHIELD, bénéficiait d’une source constante d’eau chaude, un luxe dont il abusait avec un plaisir coupable. Sa chambre ressemblait davantage à une chambre de l’armée, avec un calendrier et son bouclier sur le mur, et le petit lit simple qui l’obligeait à se recroqueviller ou laisser ses pieds dépasser, mais la douche compensait pour le reste.

 

Il sentit une odeur inhabituelle avant de voir ce que c’était. Une faible et douce odeur embaumait la pièce. Il regarda tout autour, s’attendant à voir Jan ou Storm, mais tout semblait normal jusqu’à ce qu’il regarde le petit bureau dans le coin, où trônait un vase plein de roses rouges devant l’écran d’ordinateur. Une petite carte était coincée entre les fleurs, bordée d’or, et un gros ruban doré entourait le rebord plus étroit du vase.

 

Jetant la serviette pour ses cheveux par-dessus ses épaules, Steve prit la carte. Il n’y avait aucune signature, mais l’intérieur avait été estampé d’une esquisse du visage d’Iron Man.

 

Immédiatement il jeta la carte et recouvrit les roses de la serviette sur ses épaules, recouvrant entièrement les fleurs. Steve prit le vase délicatement et sortit lentement de la chambre, le tenant à bout de bras. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui pour aérer la pièce pendant qu’il serait parti. Des agents du SHIELD le dévisagèrent tandis qu’il marchait presque nu dans les laboratoires de chimie. Quelques fois sa serviette faillit tomber, mais il était toujours parvenu à la retenir.

 

Stacy, l’expert en armes chimiques, leva le regard de son roman lorsque Steve lui présenta le vase. Un sandwich entamé reposait sur le bureau en face d’elle, en plus d’une salade – il avait interrompu son diner.

 

  * J’ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre, analyse-les.



 

Elle le regarda, confuse, et releva lentement le bord de la serviette. Après avoir regardé une petite seconde, elle laissa le coin retomber. Ses cheveux blonds frisés semblèrent encore plus frisés lorsqu’elle le fixa.

 

  * Cap, ce sont des roses.



 

La mâchoire de Steve se crispa.

 

  * Quelqu’un les a infiltrés dans ma chambre pendant que je me douchais.
  * Je vois bien ça, dit Stacy en lui jetant un regard appréciateur. Mais sérieusement, ce sont des roses. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je recherche sur elles ? Des pucerons ?
  * Cherche n’importe quoi de louche. Des gaz endormants ou – des dards empoisonnés. Des araignées. Comme dans James Bond.



 

Steve lui lança un regard triste et piteux, celui que Jan avait appelé le regard de chiot.

 

  * … Très bien. James Bond. Laisse-les là. Je vais faire une batterie de tests, et si elles sont nettes je te les renvoie. Ça te va ? demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau sous la serviette. Qui te les a envoyés ? Elles sont vraiment superbes, c’est quand même deux douzaines de roses à longues tiges !



 

Il songea à la carte qu’il avait laissée tomber sur le plancher. Il se mit à rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.

 

  * Um, je ne sais pas. Il n’y avait pas de carte. Certainement pas un vilain.



 

Elle claqua de la langue et semblait ne pas le croire, mais fut assez gentille pour ne pas insister.

 

  * Peu importe qui c’était, il t’aime vraiment. Je vais vérifier pour tout ce qui semble être un stéréotype de vilain et je te les renvoie avant le diner. Ça ne devrait pas trop prendre de temps.
  * Merci, Stacy, tu es un ange.



 

Steve plaça un baiser sur sa tête blonde et la laissa avec les roses suspectes et sa serviette certainement contaminée. Des agents du SHIELD se tenaient le long des corridors le long de son retour, tous amassés en groupuscules composés majoritairement de femmes en train de discuter.

 

Peut-être attendaient-elles pour un entrainement.

 

Lorsqu’il revint dans sa chambre, les portes avaient été fermées. Steve les fixa, mais aucune des femmes dans le corridor ne semblait alertée. Et si des agents parfaitement entrainés n’étaient pas inquiets, ce n’était probablement rien. Chassant ses craintes, Steve entra.

 

Nick Fury était assis, les pieds sur son bureau, tenant la carte.

 

  * Hello Cap.
  * AH ! sursauta Steve, qui sursauta à nouveau lorsque sa serviette tomba.



 

Il attrapa la serviette et ferma les portes derrière lui.

 

  * Général Fury, que faites-vous ici ?
  * J’ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il y avait une belle vue dans la section 3, j’ai décidé de venir voir.



 

Le seul œil de Nick brilla machiavéliquement tandis qu’il tenait la petite carte couleur crème entre deux doigts.

 

  * Vous vous échangez des mots d’amour maintenant ?



 

Le rougissement qu’il était parvenu à contrôler en revenant des laboratoires revint de pleine force.

 

  * J’ai déjà emmené les fleurs pour être analysée, monsieur. Elles pourraient être inoffensives.
  * Rien d’Iron Man n’est inoffensif.



 

Fury joua avec la carte, la retournant entre ses doigts. Les doigts de Steve se crispèrent. Il voulait avancer et lui arracher la carte, mais son respect envers le rang de Fury l’empêcha.

 

  * Un petit oiseau m’a raconté ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui au laboratoire. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises la portée de ce qui se passe ici.
  * Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici, monsieur ?



 

La voix de Steve était un peu baveuse à la fin de sa phrase, chose qui lui aurait mérité des tâches supplémentaires durant la guerre. Fury haussa simplement un sourcil.

 

  * C’est classifié. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c’est que Iron Man est un vilain, Cap. Un mauvais gars. Un hors la loi, ajouta-t-il en lançant la carte en l’air avant de la rattraper. Peut-être que tu crois qu’il n’est qu’un petit gamin incompris, mais il est en fait une sérieuse menace à la sécurité nationale. Il a coûté au pays des millions de dollars-
  * Et aucune vie.



 

Le silence s’abattit. Ils se fixèrent.

 

  * Très bien, dis doucement Fury, hochant la tête. Je l’admets. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un bon gars. Il est dangereux, et rien ne dit que ça ne deviendra pas pour facile d’ignorer les civils. Je ne sais pas si tu trouves que son amure est m’ignore ou quelque chose, mais tu dois voir les faits en face. Iron Man est mauvais.
  * Ce n’est pas comme ça ! protesta Steve. Il m’a embrassé ! J’étais attaché !



 

Les bottes de Fury tapèrent au sol.

 

  * Il t’a embrassé !?
  * Vous… ne le saviez pas ? _Uh-oh_.
  * J’ai entendu une version… modifiée, apparemment.



 

La carte tomba des doigts de Fury lorsqu’il se leva, croisant les bras. Même s’il ne faisait que quelques pouces de moins que Steve, ça ne fit aucune différence. Il irradiait d’une autorité qui ordonnait la discipline de la parte de Steve.

 

  * Et avez-vous répondu au baiser ?



 

L’honnêteté se présenta d’elle-même à Steve, mais il gagna sur elle. Steve leva le menton.

 

  * Je ne crois pas que ce soient vos affaires, monsieur.
  * Vous croyez, huh?
  * Oui, monsieur.



 

Steve prit une grande inspiration et croisa les bras. Il n’était plus un soldat – il était un civil, et Fury n’avait aucun droit de lui ordonner des choses.

 

  * Je peux me conduire très professionnellement, peu importe ce qui arrive entre moi et Iron Man. C’est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.



 

Fury ne sembla pas vouloir répondre à cela. Il le fixa, comme si son seul œil valide pouvait lancer des lasers et couper Steve en deux. Puis il avança d’un pas, puis d’un autre. Chaque pas était lent et précis, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve face à Steve.

 

  * Il y a intérêt, Rogers, grogna Fury, ou bien tu te retrouves hors de l’équipe. Te retrouver dans la glace était une putain de chance, mais je n’ai pas besoin que tu foutes en l’air mes opérations. Iron Man est une menace. Tu gardes ça en mémoire, ou autre. Compris ?
  * Oui, monsieur dit Steve en serrant la mâchoire.



 

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant avant que Fury ne le contourne et ouvre la porte. La porte se referma derrière lui avec une douceur anormale, signifiant que l’homme avait passé tout près de claquer la porte. Steve la regarda une minute, au cas où Fury décide de revenir. Lorsqu’il fut évident que leur conversation était terminée, il marcha vers le bureau et se pencha pour prendre la carte. Des taches salissaient le derrière de la carte, mais le devant était toujours propre. Il l’essuya, la retournant entre ses doigts. Le visage doré estampé scintilla lorsqu’il la regarda.

 

Iron Man était une menace, huh ?

 

Marchant de façon lente, mais déterminée, il atteignit son babillard et saisit une puce rouge, l’utilisant pour épingler la carte directement au centre du tableau. Puis il alla s’habiller, il avait un rapport à écrire après tout, puis un peu de recherches à effectuer.

 

Heureusement, le rapport ne prit que quelques minutes à écrire. Steve avait été enlevé par Iron Man tellement de fois qu’il avait une formule déjà préparée pour rédiger son rapport : la méthode de capture plus la méthode utilisée pour l’attacher, ce qu’Iron Man avait fait pendant que Steve était retenu plus le temps de la capture et la façon de le secourir. Le tout fournissait un rapport plus que valable. Fury aurait sans doute envie de le tuer en voyant sa tendance à recopier le même genre de détail, mais ce n’était pas comme si c’était important de toute façon. Steve avait été dans l’armée suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre à reconnaitre un travail utile.

 

Dès que Steve eut fini le rapport, il ouvrit la connexion dans la base de données du SHIELD et tapa deux mots clés : Iron Man.

 

Il s’avéra que, classifié ou non, l’internet avait déjà plusieurs informations publiques sur lui et ses cibles. L’accès de Steve lui permettait de vérifier les informations déjà connues : Iron Man attaquait majoritairement des installations informatiques et des laboratoires gouvernementaux. Il n’avait jamais blessé un civil, et avait fait que des dommages minimes aux agents du SHIELD qui l’attaquaient en premier.

 

Steve fit défiler les documents, cliquant ici et là pour trouver des informations qui n’étaient pas bloquées. Iron Man avait fait une première apparition un an après qu’on ait trouvé Steve dans les glaces de l’arctique. Il avait d’abord semblé être un héros – les terroristes étant sa première cible, en plus des vilains et une seule fois, un autre homme avec une armure semblable. Les médias l’adoraient, au moins une douzaine d’articles l’affichaient avec des gros titres signifiant qu’il avait sauvé le monde. Puis il y eut un longtemps moment où Iron Man avait été inactif.

 

Après un mois sans nouvelles, il avait attaqué le SHIELD pour la première fois et des dossiers commencèrent à apparaitre comme classifiés, et verrouillés à son accès limité. Quelques nouvelles spéculaient sur le fait que l’armure avait été peut-être volée, tandis que d’autres pensaient qu’Iron Man était vilain depuis le début. Certains l’appelaient Iron Avenger, mais le vieux nom semblait plus populaire malgré tout. Fury avait déjà laissé filtré que le SHIELD « s’occupait du problème ». Toutefois aucune des attaques d’Iron Man n’avait échoué, ses cibles semblant aléatoires. Toutefois il attaquait toujours pour détruire, jamais pour voler ou prendre des otages.

 

Six mois plus tard, Steve avait été trouvé dans la glace, et les Ultimates avaient été réunis.

 

Steve cessa de lire à partir de là. Il savait comment ça s’était passé à partir de là. Le taux de succès avait descendu à 50%, les Ultimates s’en approchant tout juste assez pour justifier les dépenses engrangées par leur apparition. Mais c’était tout.

 

Songeur, il continua de faire défiler jusqu’à arriver dans une section remplie de dossiers verrouillés. Il cliqua sur l’eux deux et on lui demanda un mot de passe. C’était un système simple, probablement créé par quelqu’un du SHIELD. Le curseur clignait devant lui, attendant une entrée. Après un moment de réflexion, Steve commença à taper.

 

Dix minutes plus tard, il était entré dans le système.

 

Les documents classifiés s’ouvrirent devant lui, groupés en sous-dossiers d’une dizaine d’étages. Steve parcourut patiemment tous les fichiers. La majorité n’était que des spéculations et des possibles connexions vers Iron Man. Il en évita quelques-uns, qui n’étaient probablement que le travail de théories de particuliers. Mais certains fichiers étaient des rapports directs sur les dommages causés par Iron Man, écrits par des gens importants.

 

Les mêmes références ne cessèrent de se répéter : Stark Entreprises. Qui que soit Iron Man, ou peu importe son patron, ils avaient une sérieuse rage envers la compagnie. Chaque attaque commise dans les six premiers mois avait été contre les laboratoires travaillant avec des produits de Stark Entreprises. La même chose apparut dans les rapports les uns après les autres, jusqu’au premier coup d’Iron Man, contre une compagnie privée qui modifiait des vieux missiles de Stark Entreprises pour un usage moderne. Même après qu’il ait diversifié ses attaques, Stark Entreprises avait été sa cible dans 75% des cas.

 

Steve fixa l’écran et songea à propos des produits électroniques dans le laboratoire attaqué par Iron Man la dernière fois.

 

Songeur, il effectua une nouvelle recherche.

 

Une heure plus tard, quelqu’un cogna à la porte. Steve cessa de lire un instant assez long pour inviter la personne à entrer. Il avait une douzaine d’onglets ouverts, faisant des références entre les journaux populaires et les recherches du SHIELD, ainsi qu’un document texte ouvert et contenant ses notes. Il était en train d’en taper une nouvelle lorsque Jan entoura ses épaules.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu lis, des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Ou quelque chose à propos de ton nouveau petit-ami ?
  * Ce ne sont pas des nouvelles et Iron Man n’est pas mon petit-ami, répondit distraitement Steve en ajoutant un site à ses favoris.



 

Elle recula un peu lorsqu’il se retourna sur sa chaise.

 

  * Peut-être que tu pourrais m’aider avec quelque chose. Qu’est-ce que tu sais à propos d’Anthony Stark et Stark Entreprises ?



 

Jan recula encore un peu et s’adossa au mur. Elle avait enlevé son costume pour une robe jaune criard et noir, qui montrait un peu trop de jambes du point de vue de Steve, et qui était assez serrée pour ne laisser aucune place à l’imagination.

 

  * Eh bien, je sais qu’ils font mon cellulaire, dit-elle.
  * Ton cellulaire ?
  * Ouais, regarde.



 

Jan attrapa un petit appareil de la grosseur d’une carte dans une poche sur sa hanche. Elle déplia l’appareil pour lui donner la grosseur d’une demi-feuille et illumina l’écran pour lui.

 

  * Il a un gros écran, un clavier complet et tu peux télécharger de la musique par satellite. C’est fantastique.



 

Steve jeta un œil à ses notes, puis au téléphone de Jan. Il devait l’admettre, ça semblait futuristique, au contraire de tout le reste. Lorsqu’il était d’abord sorti de la glace et avait entendu l’année dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais, il s’était attendu à des jets packs dans les rues. Au lieu de cela, il y avait des TiVo. Il n’avait toujours pas perdu sa déception.

 

  * Je croyais qu’ils faisaient des armes.
  * Oh, ils en faisaient avant, dit-elle en repliant le téléphone et le remettant dans sa poche. Il y a deux ans, ils ont commencé à développer des appareils électroniques. C’était assez immense comme changement, tout le monde était certain qu’ils ne vendraient rien et ne s’en remettraient pas. Eh bien on a la preuve qu’ils ont eu tort. Stark Tech est la technologie la plus impressionnante à date.



 

Pourquoi une compagnie qui avait un tel succès grave aux armes pouvait se retourner et faire des cellulaires ? Mais bon, au moins ça confirmait ce que l’internet affirmait.

 

  * Tu as une idée de pourquoi ils ont changé ?



 

Jan haussa les épaules et s’étendit sur le lit.

 

  * Le chef de la compagnie a été impliqué dans un genre de scénarios terroriste. Ce n’était pas très clair, mais il parait qu’il a été pris en otage. Quand il est revenu ici, il a décidé d’arrêter les armes et SE a commencé les appareils électroniques.
  * C’est Anthony Stark, c’est ça ?
  * C’est lui, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Tu me poses un gros paquet de questions sur ça. Est-ce que quelque chose cloche ? C’est du travail pour les Ultimates ? ajouta-t-elle avant de sourire. Ou Iron Man ?



 

L’écran d’ordinateur lui sembla soudainement être la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

 

  * Je ne crois pas. J’essaie seulement de faire quelques recherches, lança-t-il en cliquant sur divers liens pour arrêter de rougir avant de se retourner vers elle. Alors. Stark ?



 

Jan étira ses jambes et déplaça ses hanches, regardant ses ongles.

 

  * Je n’ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis un moment, en fait. Il était souvent en première page des revues, à sortir avec des tops modèles et tout. Depuis qu’il est revenu de nulle part, il a complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Je ne peux pas trop le blâmer pour ça.
  * Vraiment ?
  * Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, étonnée par le ton surpris de Steve. Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?



 

Comme réponse, il ouvrit l’un des fichiers classés qu’il avait trouvés et tourna l’écran d’ordinateur pour qu’elle le voie. Le titre était simple et direct : _Anthony Stark disparut_.

 

  * Tu veux dire que personne n’a rempli un formulaire de personne disparue ?



 

Elle se pencha davantage par-dessus son épaule, pressant sa joue sur son oreille en lisant.

 

  * Disparu depuis… aucun signe de détresse… Non, je n’ai rien entendu à propos de ça. Les journaux disaient juste qu’il avait disparu pour récupérer ! dit-elle en déplaçant Steve pour avoir le contrôle sur l’ordinateur. Pourquoi les journaux n’en ont pas parlé !? C’est immense !
  * Je crois que c’est connecté à Iron Man, admit Steve et les yeux de Jan brillèrent. Il a disparu juste au moment où Iron Man a commencé à attaquer des établissements du SHIELD. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.



 

La joie qui était apparue lorsque Steve avait mentionné Iron Man était maintenant disparue. Des lèvres roses se pincèrent devant ses dents tandis que Jan se mordillait les lèvres.

 

  * Est-ce que tu crois qu’Iron Man a fait quelque chose ?



 

Steve regarda l’écran, puis secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais Iron Man était un vilain. Il pouvait très bien être exactement ce que Fury disait de lui.

 

  * Je ne sais pas.



 

O o O o O o O

 

Stacy retourna les roses avec un rapport complet confirmant leur non-toxicité et les informations sur l’endroit où elles ont poussé. Steve les laissa sur son bureau et épingla le rapport de laboratoire à côté de la carte d’Iron Man avec un petit élan de fierté. Des roses inoffensives. Elles devaient certainement être un signe, mais il ne savait pas pour quoi. Sans doute pour une trêve, ce qui était un grand pas pour les interactions héros-vilains.

 

Le reste de la semaine passa sans problème. Les Ultimates eurent une brève altercation avec les Quatre Fantastiques durant une attaque causée par MODOK, qui avait récemment déclaré que les chaines de cafés étaient hostiles à l’avancée scientifique, et ils avaient échangé quelques paroles tandis que des disciples d’AIM se faisaient embarquer dans des camionnettes de polices. Steve essaya de rester occupé, aidant la police et s’entrainant avec des agents du SHIELD, mais il y eut rapidement absence de crimes à l’arrivée de l’hiver. Les supervilains les plus connus migrèrent au Sud au plus froid de l’hiver, là où ils pouvaient créer leurs monstres et leurs plans. Les quelques-uns qui restèrent ne purent maintenir leurs activités, et furent rapidement bloqués par une tempête de neige. En fin de compte, la majorité de New York se retrouva piégée à l’intérieur.

 

Steve se trouvait dans le hall d’entrée du SHIELD lorsqu’une nouvelle attaque se produisit. Des explosions se faisaient entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, sonnant comme des missiles éclatant. Tout le monde dans la pièce se plaqua au sol. Restant bas, Steve progressa jusqu’à une porte menant à l’extérieur. Il n’y avait aucun bruit d’attaque contre l’immeuble – un son qu’il était certain de reconnaître- mais il décida de ne pas prendre chances quand même.

 

Lorsqu’il fut à l’extérieur, debout tandis qu’une faible neige tombait, la cause de tout ce chamboulement fut très évidente. Le ciel au-dessus de New York était illuminé de feux d’artifice rouge, blanc et bleu. S’il plissait des yeux, ils ressemblaient presque à des cœurs mais les nuages rendaient les formes floues. La plupart des feux étaient situés autour de l’Empire State Building, qui brillait d’or au centre de la ville.

 

Des agents du SHIELD s’accumulèrent autour de lui, parlant et pointant les feux d’artifice. Apparemment, l’attaque d’un monument national ne semblait pas les inquiéter davantage.

 

  * Oh mon dieu, c’est adorable ! S’exclama Jan sur son épaule, grossissant pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Cap, tu dois aller lui parler !



 

Un nouvel éclat bleu explosa dans le ciel. Il était suffisamment bas dans le ciel pour que sa forme de cœur soit clairement reconnaissable.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, aller lui parler ? Il est sûrement en train d’essayer de faire exploser quelque chose.
  * Ne sois pas ridicule, c’est visiblement une attention romantique, dit Jan en reprenant sa forme normale et sortant le cellulaire de sa poche.



 

L’appareil fit un petit bruit alors elle déplia le clavier et commença à taper avec ses pouces.

 

  * Je vais texter le reste de l’équipe et leur dire de te laisser tranquille un peu. Spider-Man a sûrement déjà compris, mais tu sais comment Luke et Storm sont.
  * Je… tu… bégayas Steve, rougissant. Et si ce n’était pas Iron Man ?



 

Silencieusement, Jan pointa l’Empire State Building. Des feux d’artifice rouges, foncé et or avaient commencé à exploser au travers des autres.

 

\- Alors c'est un nouveau vilain qui semble avoir pincé pour toi, dit-elle en agrippant son bras pour le retourner, avant de le forcer à avancer dans la foule d’agents. Vas-y, je te couvre.

 

Steve trébucha lorsqu’il émergea du groupe de gens. Il se retourna et vit Jan debout, les bras croisés et un air déterminé sur le visage.

 

  * Alors ?



 

Iron Man ne ferait sans doute rien de grave à L’Empire State Building. Il n’avait montré de véritable intérêt dans la destruction d’immeubles n’appartenant pas au SHIELD, et il était trop tard pour qu’il puisse prendre des otages dans cet immeuble fermé. De plus, la politique n’était pas le fort du vilain.

 

Plus de feux d’artifice explosèrent tandis que Steve souriait.

 

  * … Merci, Jan.
  * Allez, va le voir, dit-elle en haussant les pouces.



 

Il portait déjà son uniforme, alors il courut à sa chambre pour prendre son bouclier avant de trouver un moyen de transport. Jan avait sans doute demandé une faveur à quelqu’un parce que sa moto était déjà prête à partir dans le hangar. La neige pouvait rendre son trajet dangereux, mais elle lui assurait également que la circulation ne serait pas dense en chemin. Le bouclier sur le côté de sa moto fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que la police lui lâche les basques. Habituellement, Steve ne tirait pas avantage de son statut, mais cette fois-ci il en profita et ignora les limites de vitesse, roulant même sur les trottoirs vides.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva à l’Empire State Building, l’immeuble brillait à cause d’une couche de métal qui progressait sur les murs. Il plaça une main gantée sur la paroi et reçut un petit choc électrique, même au travers du cuir. Il leva la tête et remarqua que le nouveau recouvrement était déjà rendu à la moitié de la tour. Cette moitié était recouverte d’un mur épais d’or, comprenant les fenêtres, les lumières, tout.

 

Tout, sauf la porte. Une main imprimée avait été collée sur celle-ci.

 

_Je suis en haut. S’il te plait, prend l’ascenseur. Ce n’est pas un piège, parole de vilain._

 

Il y avait un petit bonhomme sourire en dessous du message.

 

Ça semblait plutôt invitant. Steve stationna sa moto dans le lobby, où elle serait en sécurité. Plaçant son bouclier sur son dos, Steve entra dans un ascenseur et poussa le bouton indiquant l’observatoire. Après tout, si on ne pouvait faire confiance à l’honneur d’un vilain, qui pouvait-on croire ?

 

Comme promis, l’ascenseur l’emmena au 102è étage sans aucun incident. Elle s’ouvrit silencieusement et Steve avança, le bouclier levé et prêt. La salle était sombre, à l’exception des quelques flashs de lumière causés par les feux d’artifice à l’extérieur.

 

  * Bonjour Captain, dit Iron Man d’une voix basse.



 

Il s’était installé au bout de la pièce, caché dans l’ombre. Ses yeux scintillaient d’un bleu froid.

 

  * Je savais que tu viendrais. Est-ce que tu aimes ma surprise ?



 

Steve garda le bouclier levé et resta figé, attentif. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de robots ou de pièges, mais Iron Man l’avait déjà surpris par le passé.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ? Quel est ton jeu ?
  * Je crois, je n’ai jamais essayé de voler un monument national avant, et j’avais envie d’avoir du plaisir de temps à autre.



 

Iron Man haussa les épaules et sortit de l’ombre. Son armure était fraichement polie ; elle brillait sous la lumière des feux d’artifice. Il avait également, pour on ne savait quelle raison, ajouté une cape rouge.

 

  * Et peut-être un peu d’enlèvement amical, si ça te tente.



 

Derrière Steve, le son des portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrant à nouveau se fit entendre. De petits pieds de métal claquèrent sur le plancher lorsque de minuscules robots-araignées en sortirent, leurs yeux rouges brillant dans le noir. Leur taille variait d’une pièce de monnaie à un petit chien. Steve se retourna, de dos au mur lorsque les araignées le cernèrent. Leurs petites pinces claquaient en s’ouvrant et se refermant, mais elles n’essayèrent pas de l’attaquer. Elles devaient attendre à un étage inférieur, réalisa-t-il.

 

  * Est-ce que tu les aimes ? demanda Iron Man avec une étrange intonation dans sa voix robotique. J’ai eu l’idée en regardant Spider-Man. Les araignées sont des créatures si versatiles, je les ai donc copiées du mieux que je pouvais.
  * Tu crois que je vais laisser un paquet de petits robots me contrôler ?



 

Les yeux de Steve s’ajustèrent finalement au manque de lumière. Il prit donc le temps de regarder les araignées, puis fit un pas en avant. Elles le fixèrent en se reculant, restant hors de portée.

 

  * Elles ne sont même pas armées !



 

À moins que ces pinces soient empoisonnées, mais il ne croyait pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de poison, si elles l’étaient. Enfin, il espérait qu’elles ne seraient pas empoisonnées. Vilain, Rogers. C’est un mauvais gars.

 

Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se rappeler cela ?

 

  * Oh, mais tu vois, je ne veux pas qu’elles te blessent, ronronna Iron Man.



 

Une lumière brilla dans sa main, et la première rangée d’araignées se retourna, pointant leur queue vers lui. Depuis cet angle, leur queue était entièrement visible.

 

  * Savais-tu que la toile d’araignée avait une plus grande résistance à la traction que l’acier ?



 

En fait, il le savait. Spider-Man passait son temps à le leur montrer.

 

  * Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir voler un immeuble entier ? Comment ?
  * Cette enveloppe dorée que tu as vue dehors était en fait des nanomites, dit Iron Man, un peu joyeusement. Ils sont en train de séparer le bâtiment de ses fondations. Lorsque ce sera fait, mon Iron Fortress sera assez forte pour le transporter.



 

Steve souhaita vraiment pouvoir voir le visage d’Iron Man. Ce serait alors plus facile de dire si c’était un simple monologue délirant de super vilain, ou juste une réponse.

 

  * Avec nous à l’intérieur ?
  * Si je suis chanceux.



 

Et là, maintenant, ça n’eut plus d’importance de savoir l’expression d’Iron Man parce que Steve connaissait ce ton de voix.

 

  * Est-ce que je vais être chanceux, cap ?



 

Les pinces de métal cliquetèrent encore lorsque Steve jeta un regard sur les araignées et leur maitre de fer. Je vais encore me faire enlever. Songer à ça rendit la décision plus facile.

 

Roingroingroing. Les araignées sautèrent tandis que son bouclier tomba au sol et tournoya. Steve sourit, un peu timidement, et tendit les poignets.

 

  * Je vais y penser.



 

Il ne fallut presque pas de temps pour que les araignées l’enveloppent de soie comme une mouche prise dans leur toile. Ils le recouvrirent aux épaules, à la taille, aux genoux et aux chevilles, et le laissèrent assis contre le mur. Iron Man regarda ses robots avec un air d’approbation, puis il hocha la tête lorsqu’elles eurent fini.

 

  * Excellent, leur dit-il en se penchant pour tapoter la tête de l’une d’elles. Maintenant, aller retenir les Ultimates.



 

De l’or commençait à monter sur les fenêtres extérieures lorsque les araignées partirent par l’ascenseur, sonnant et tournoyant. L’or bloqua la vue des feux d’artifice, même si Steve pouvait toujours les entendre. Lorsque l’ascenseur descendit finalement, l’observatoire était plongé dans le noir total.

 

Des bottes de fer résonnèrent tandis qu’Iron Man s’approchait pas à pas. Steve ferma les yeux pour les entendre approcher, mais l’écho rendait difficile la triangulation du positionnement d’Iron Man. Alors lorsqu’une chaude main humaine lui toucha la joue, il sursauta.

 

  * C’est juste moi, murmura Iron Man sans la voix modifiée du casque.



 

Sa voix était douce, avec le doux roulement grave que beaucoup de politiciens avaient. D’autres pièces de métal résonnèrent, et Steve se retrouva les cuisses coincées sous Iron Avenger. Une barbe lui gratta la joue tandis que le vilain prenait place. Cette fois, Steve porta suffisamment attention pour remarquer davantage de détails.

 

  * Alors, comment va ce travail héroïque ? Ça va toujours bien ?
  * Ça a des bons jours. Comme la semaine dernière, quelqu’un m’a envoyé des fleurs.



 

Steve tourna la tête et parvint à placer un baiser sur le bout du nez d’Iron Man. Un peu de lumière passa par la fenêtre et permit à Steve de voir la silhouette forte et les cheveux sombres.

 

  * Comment va l’emploi de vilain ?
  * Pas mal du tout. Hier, j’ai laissé tomber un chaton.
  * Vraiment ?



 

De l’air froid toucha le front de Steve tandis que son casque se faisait retirer. Des doigts chauds passèrent dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants.

 

  * Mes minions me quitteraient tous et alors, qui pourrait se souvenir de mon numéro d’assurance sociale ?



 

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cette petite information surprit Steve.

 

  * Tu as un numéro d’assurance sociale ?
  * Bien sûr. Je suis un vilain, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un citoyen américain. Je paie des impôts, moi aussi.



 

Iron Man devait avoir une meilleure luminosité que lui parce que son essai pour l’embrasser ne manqua la bouche de Steve que d’un demi-pouce.

 

Le second par contre tomba directement au bon endroit. Steve gémit et participa au baiser, laissant Iron Man glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Six, sept enlèvements ? Songea-t-il. Ça va. Ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu’Iron Man enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Steve, s’installant plus confortablement sur les cuisses de Steve. Quelques plaques d’armures s’enfoncèrent dans les hanches de Steve, mais il ne s’en soucia pas assez pour le mentionner.

 

Les baisers d’Iron Man étaient lents, douloureusement trop, et certainement pas trop passionnés. Lorsque Steve tenta de les rendre plus intenses, Iron Man se retira et les ralentit encore plus.

 

  * Non, pas trop vite soldat, murmura-t-il en embrassant la mâchoire de Steve.



 

Des frissons passèrent le long du corps de Steve lorsqu’Iron Man sortit son chandail de son pantalon.

 

  * Mes robots devraient occuper les Ultimates encore quelques heures. Nous ne sommes pas pressés.
  * J’ai dit, peut-être.



 

Comme ses tout premiers arguments comme quoi leur premier baiser était à sens unique, celui-ci fut ignoré. Son souffle se coupa lorsque les dents de l’homme passèrent sur la peau de son cou.

 

  * Et s’ils arrivent trop tôt ?
  * Alors nous resterons frustrés, murmura Iron Man la bouche contre sa peau, ses doigts jouant avec la ceinture de Steve. Tu parles trop.
  * Une- une dernière question, insista Steve, gigotant pour donner un meilleur accès à sa boucle de ceinture. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait d’Anthony Stark ?



 

Les mains d’Iron Man se figèrent.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?



 

Déconcerté, Steve se tortilla pour essayer d’avoir un meilleur accès à son visage. Il fut toutefois déçu lorsque les nanomites recouvrirent finalement toutes les fenêtres.

 

  * Anthony Stark, répéta-t-il, un peu hors de souffle. Je sais que tu attaques des établissements du SHIELD qui utilisent des armes achetées par lui, et je sais qu’il a disparu. Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?
  * Acheté ? Disparu ?



 

Pour la première fois depuis que Steve avait commencé à parler de ses théories, Iron Man sembla en colère.

 

  * Est-ce ce que Fury t’a raconté ? Est-ce que c’est lui qui t’a demandé de faire ça ? C’est lui, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Quoi- non !



 

Mais les protestations de Steve furent soit trop silencieuses ou trop tardives. Iron Man se retira et se leva. Du métal cogna contre du métal, et lorsqu’Iron Man parla à nouveau, c’était avec la voix informatisée de son casque.

 

  * Tu as des micros c’est ça ? J’aurais dû y songer avant de faire confiance à un homme de main de Fury.



 

Plus rapidement qu’il ne fut installé, l’or recouvrant les fenêtres disparut. La lumière des hélicoptères illumina brusquement l’observatoire, dessinant la silhouette de l’armure.

 

  * Attends ! Cria Steve pour essayer de le retenir, mais Iron Man n’écoutait plus.



 

Il tira un rayon répulsif dans une fenêtre, la faisant exploser complètement. Immédiatement, la pièce fut refroidie par le vent extérieur.

 

  * On se reverra une prochaine fois, Rogers. Peut-être.



 

Sur ce, il sauta. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l’éclat bleu de ses bottes fut visible au loin.

 

Le vent souffla lorsque Storm lévita par la fenêtre brisée, de la neige tournoyant autour d’elle. Elle se posa doucement, analysant la pièce et Steve.

 

  * J’en déduis que ça ne s’est pas passé aussi bien que prévu.
  * Non, dit Steve en se laissant glisser contre le mur, regardant Iron Man disparaitre dans les nuages. Pas du tout, ajouta-t-il.



 

O o O o O o

 

Tony atterrit à l’intérieur de la forteresse. Aussitôt que l’entrée au plafond fut refermée, il arracha son casque et le tira. Il rebondit contre l’armure de War Machine dans un bruit de métal avant de rouler au sol.

 

  * Alors, pas d’Empire State Building ? Demanda Rhodey derrière lui.



 

Tony se retourna et vit son meilleur ami avachi dans une chaise de commandement. Sur une table en face de lui se trouvaient deux tasses de chocolat chaud, encore fumantes, et un sac plein de guimauves. Il était encore dans l’ensemble de spandex noir qu’il portait sous l’armure. Tony ne se sentait même pas assez bien pour admirer les muscles finement dessinés dans le costume.

 

  * Je savais que c’était une mauvaise idée, continua Rhodey en laissant tomber des guimauves dans les tasses et en les brassant pour que les petites boules se fondent dans le chocolat. Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Il a refusé ? Pas tout le monde rêve d’être un vilain tu sais.



 

Enlevant ses gants, Tony prit place dans l’autre chaise et prit la seconde tasse de chocolat chaud. C’était la vraie recette, celle que Jarvis faisait depuis qu’il était petit, dense et faite de vrai chocolat.

 

  * J’aurais aimé, ça aurait été plus facile.
  * Qu’est-ce qui aurait été plus facile ?



 

Une dépression poussa Tony à prendre une autre poignée de guimauve pour les laisser tomber dans sa tasse. Il les laissa fondre, attendant que le chocolat soit recouvert d’une fine couche de blanc pour prendre sa première gorgée.

 

  * Il a posé des questions sur Anthony Stark. Ce que j’ai fait de lui.



 

En tant que bon ami, Rhodey gémit.

 

  * Ouch, ça a dû faire mal. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?



 

Avant de répondre, Tony prit une autre gorgée, laissant le chocolat glisser dans sa gorge. Au moins certaines choses ne pouvaient le trahir, et le chocolat chaud de Jarvis était presque au sommet de la liste.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que j’étais supposé lui répondre ? « Je suis Tony Stark, et voici toutes les preuves pour que ton patron puisse obtenir un mandat » ? Non merci. Fury essaie de trouver mon identité depuis deux ans, allez voir si je lui offre cette information sur un plateau rouge, bleu et blanc. Peu importe si le cul de ce plateau est si sexy dans du cuir moulant.



 

Rhodey s’étouffa, posant rapidement sa tasse pour tousser dans sa main.

 

  * Trop d’informations, toussa-t-il. Man, je n’ai pas besoin de savoir ça.
  * Comme si tu n’avais pas remarqué, dit Tony en lui tapant le dos. C’est impossible à manquer.
  * Ouais, quand tu regardes, lança Rhodey en se raclant la gorge une dernière fois.



 

Lorsque Tony lui tendit sa tasse, il l’accepta et prit une gorgée.

 

  * Quel est ton plan ? Tu vas le confronter ?



 

Tony s’installa confortablement dans sa chaise. La tasse de céramique lui réchauffa les mains et les doigts tandis qu’il enveloppait ces derniers tout autours.

 

  * Le plan reste le même. On fait le travail, plus de jeu.
  * C’est mieux ainsi, moins de distractions.



 

Les guimauves fondues commençaient à couler dans le chocolat chaud de Tony, laissant un anneau blanc au bord. Il fixa l’anneau, souhaitant que la brou blanche revienne.

 

 

O o O o O o O

 

Lorsque Steve revint au QG du SHIELD, Fury l’attendait à l’entrée dans son uniforme complet. Il approcha et tapa Steve sur l’épaule.

 

  * Bon travail, soldat. Je sais que c’était dur, mais tu as fait la bonne chose.



 

Puis il continua de marcher.

 

Les Ultimates s’approchèrent et entourèrent Steve de façon protective tandis qu’ils marchaient dans les couloirs en direction du lounge. L’ambiance avait changé, les agents qui passaient jetaient un regard à Steve avant de vite s’en aller du chemin.

 

Le temps de rejoindre le lounge, la pièce fut vidée. Quelqu’un avait laissé une tasse de café pleine et fumante sur le comptoir. Thor se laissa tomber sur l’une des chaises tandis que tous les autres faisaient quelques recherches. Au SHIELD, il n’y avait jamais moyen de savoir si on était surveillé. Spider-Man avait trouvé une caméra cachée incrustée dans une armoire et l’avait recouverte de toile, mais c’était tout.

 

Lorsque la pièce fut sécurisée, les Ultimates se réunirent en demi-cercle autour de lui.

 

  * Raconte-nous ce qui s’est passé, ordonna gentiment Jan.



 

Luke coula une tasse de café frais et la lui offrit. Steve l’accepta, mais ne but pas. Il avait accepté la tasse seulement pour avoir quelque chose à faire avec ses mains.

 

  * Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, admit-il. Iron Man allait voler l’Empire State Building, j’ai dit que je ne le laisserais pas faire. Nous avons parlé, il m’a capturé et…



 

Steve fixa sa tasse, rougissant.

 

  * Vous avez « parlé » plus, finit Storm à sa place, incluant les guillemets avec ses doigts.



 

Steve hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir à dire qu’Iron Man avait glissé ses mains dans son chandail et qu’il avait réussi. Ils l’avaient probablement déjà deviné.

 

  * Parlé.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Spider-Man.



 

Il se percha sur le dossier de sa chaise, utilisant quelque sorte de super pouvoir d’araignée pour garder la chaise en équilibre sur deux pattes. Lorsque tous l’observèrent, il haussa les épaules.

 

  * C’est clair que quelque chose a mis en colère Iron Man, et la seule personne présente était Cap. C’est un indice.



 

Avant qu’ils ne commencent à se disputer, Steve coupa.

 

  * J’ai demandé ce qu’il avait fait d’Anthony Stark.



 

Jan et Thor sursautèrent.

 

  * Oh, Steve, gémit Jan dramatiquement, croisant les bras sur la table et posant le front sur ceux-ci. Comment as-tu osé ?
  * Une bien étrange question à poser au milieu d’une « conversation », accorda Thor gravement. Je vois maintenant pourquoi Iron Man est en colère.



 

Le reste de l’équipe les fixèrent, confus.

 

  * Vous pouvez partager avec le reste de la classe ? Demanda Luke.
  * Hulk ne comprend pas.
  * C’est simple, dit Jan en sortant la tête de ses bras. Steve a demandé si Iron Man avait enlevé un autre mec. C’est comme s’il lui avait demandé s’il l’avait trompé ! Et tu lui as dit ça pendant que vous « parliez » ? Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ne sais-tu donc rien ?



 

Les gestes que l’équipe faisait pour les guillemets commençaient à énerver Steve.

 

  * J’avais besoin de savoir ! S’hérissa Steve. Et s’il avait été tué ou autre ?



 

Et il avait blâmé Fury, se souvint Steve. La conversation rejouait dans ses souvenirs. Steve n’avait pas l’impression que Iron Man s’était sentit accuser de l’avoir trompé. Pourquoi aurait-il demande à propos de Fury alors ?

 

Mais Jan et Thor avaient souvent raison lorsqu’il était question d’Iron Man. Ils avaient été les premiers à remarquer que ses actes et ses paroles étaient honnêtes, là où Steve croyait qu’il ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Peut-être avaient-ils raison cette fois aussi.

 

  * Homme métal tue pas, dit Hulk en s’asseyant brusquement, le brusque mouvement créant des ondes sur le café de Steve. Homme métal gentil pour Hulk. Donne à Hulk des bonbons.
  * Il est un vilain, ajouta Storm mais son visage semblait incertain.



 

Ils avaient eu assez d’interaction avec Iron Man pour savoir quel genre de vilain il était. Super criminel, oui, Génie cruel, non.

 

  * Des excuses doivent être faites pour cette erreur.



 

La grosse main de Thor claqua sur la table, et un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre. Les cheveux de tous semblèrent soudainement très statiques.

 

  * Tu dois le trouver.
  * Où ? Le SHIELD le cherche depuis des années, dit Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vous croyez que j’ai une meilleure chance ?



 

Spider-Man se balança d’un pied sur l’autre, apparemment songeur.

 

  * Il est un vilain, dit-il. Il va faire des choses vilaines éventuellement. Tu l’attraperas alors et tu t’excuseras.



 

Les Ultimates se regardèrent tous, incertains. Ça semblait être un bon plan, mais ça ne semblait pas être si simple.

 

  * Et si Iron Man est trop en colère pour attaquer quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Steve. Il n’a même pas fini de voler l’Empire State Building.
  * Il ne pourra pas rester inactif pendant longtemps, dit Jan en essayant d’être rassurante, mais échouant. Éventuellement, il va attaquer, et nous le trouverons. Ça ne peut pas être bien difficile ?



 

O o O o O o O o

 

Iron Man attaque trois fois dans le dernier mois. Chaque fois, il frappait et disparaissait aussitôt – les Ultimates n’avaient même jamais aperçu le vilain. Lorsqu’ils arrivaient sur les lieux, il était parti depuis longtemps et sa cible était déjà détruite également. Il était revenu aux attaques ciblées sur le SHIELD uniquement, ce qui rendait ses coups plus prévisibles sans toutefois l’être assez pour qu’ils puissent l’attraper. Les attaques de vilains étaient toujours au ralentit cet hiver, ce qui, combiné aux attaques de Iron Man, rendit la période la plus bienvenue de l’année en pur ennui.

 

Alors, lorsqu’une base au Wyoming appela pour une urgence de première priorité, l’équipe entière fut plus que prête à accueillir cette action.

 

Ils ne s’attendaient pas à des zombies. Tout spécialement pas à des zombies qui n’avaient pas eu la décence de véritablement mourir avant de le devenir.

 

  * Et moi qui croyais que ma dernière date était nulle ! Cria Jane à un zombie en reprenant sa taille de guêpe pour éviter une morsure. N’endommage pas la marchandise mon pote ! Tu dois au moins me payer à diner avant tout.



 

Ce qui était autrefois un agent du SHIELD était devenu méchant, essayant de l’attraper. Il se déplaçait trop lentement pour être efficace, mais ça ne semblait pas le décourager. Des lignes de codes défilaient littéralement dans ses iris, qui étaient devenus entièrement noirs. Les zombies étaient beaucoup, la base entière était contaminée.

 

  * Ne les blessez pas ! Ordonna Steve, utilisant son bouclier pour empêcher une femme-zombie de l’attaquer.
  * Bien sûr, aussitôt qu’ils me promettent de ne pas me dévorer ! Répliqua Luke, jetant un homme en sarrau de scientifique contre le mur.
  * Ils sont innocents-



 

Steve évita une attaque de la femme qui revenait l’attaquer, bougeant la jambe pour la faire tomber. Un jet de toile se colla sur les yeux du zombie tandis qu’elle essayait de se redresser. Elle retomba, aveugle.

 

Il n’avait pas le temps de remercier Spider-Man pour l’aide. Trois autres zombies l’entouraient. Le reste de l’équipe était dans une situation similaire, entourés par trop d’assaillants et désireux de ne pas les blesser. Même Hulk était attaqué. Steve faisait de son mieux pour les chasser, mais il y en avait tout simplement trop.

 

Aux entrées principales, ils entendirent le bruit de métal grincer.

 

  * Ultimates ! Couvrez vos oreilles !



 

Steve se retourna. Iron Man se tenait au milieu des portes brisées, tenant dans les airs une paire de haut-parleurs. Réalisant ce qui allait se passer, il se laissa tomber et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles justes au moment où un puissant son aigu commença à se faire entendre. Les zombies figèrent sur place, criant en essayant d’échapper au son. Après quelques secondes, ils commencèrent à tomber au sol. Trente secondes et ils furent tous K.O.

 

Le bruit cessa.

 

  * Bruit fort fait mal aux oreilles de Hulk, se plaignit le géant vert.
  * Ça ne va les arrêter que quelques minutes, expliqua Iron Man, marchant par-dessus les agents au sol. Allez, nous devons les déprogrammer à la source.
  * Iron Man, dit Thor en retirant une vieille femme de sur lui, c’est ton œuvre ça ?
  * Pas vraiment. Ce n’était pas volontaire. Des idiots ont sans doute ignore mes notes.



 

Il laissa tomber les haut-parleurs au milieu de la pièce.

 

  * Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu’un pour surveiller mes arrières. Si je peux me rendre à l’ordinateur qui a engendré tout ça, je pourrais utiliser le signal qui les contrôler pour tuer le virus.
  * Je vais avec toi, offrit Steve.



 

Autour d’eux, les zombies commençaient à bouger.

 

Iron man ne le regarda même pas.

 

  * Quelqu’un d’autre ?
  * Non, répondit Storm pour eux tous. Captain America va faire l’affaire. Nous allons retenir les infectés ici.



 

Lentement, la tête d’Iron Man se retourna vers lui. Le temps et la distance n’avait aucunement altérer les habilités de Steve à comprendre son langage corporel. Iron Man était toujours blessé. Ils se regardèrent, puis Iron Man hocha la tête rapidement.

 

  * Très bien. J’espère que tu tiendras le rythme, le signal vient de l’étage supérieur.



 

Les propulseurs de ses bottes s’allumèrent. Iron Man s’éleva.

 

Steve cria et courut après lui. Des zombies se redressaient, essayant de l’agripper. Il sauta par-dessus une majorité d’entre eux, utilisant son bouclier pour frapper ceux qu’il ne pouvait enjamber en chemin. Iron Man resta assez loin devant pour éviter toute conversation, et hors de toute possibilité d’aide.

 

Ils atteignirent l’ascenseur. La base était actuellement sur générateurs à cause de l’urgence, ce qui leur donnait de la lumière mais pas d’ascenseur. Steve retint les zombies tandis qu’Iron Man forçait l’ouverture des portes. Il attrapa les épaules d’Iron Man juste à temps pour profiter d’un lift dans la cage vide.

 

  * Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? Demanda Steve à court de souffle, regardant les portes défiler. Et comment connais-tu le moyen de les arrêter ?
  * Même réponse pour les deux questions : C’est mon programme, répondit sèchement Iron Man, qui n’aida aucunement Steve à s’agripper à lui. Je l’ai conçu, SHIELD l’a mal utilisé. Si je n’avais rien fait, il aurait fallu trop de temps pour que le SHIELD parvienne à l’arrêter, ce qui aurait fait muter le virus et alors, il aurait été impossible d’utiliser le signal pour les arrêter. L’apocalypse de zombie suce, crois-moi.



 

Steve attendit qu’Iron Man s’arrête devant deux portes d’ascenseur et les ouvre avant de parler.

 

  * Je suis désolé.



 

Le métal grinça tandis que les doigts d’Iron Man glissèrent. De la lumière émergea de l’ouverture déjà produite.

 

  * Comment ?
  * J’ai dit : je suis désolé, pour t’avoir demandé à propos de Stark.



 

Steve garda un œil sur un rebord où il pourrait s’agripper au cas où Iron Man décide de le secouer. Même s’il n’arrivait pas à l’attraper, il avait déjà sauté d’un avion sans parachute.

 

  * Je sais que tu n’enlèverais personne d’autre.
  * Enlever quelqu’un d’autre. Ouais.



 

Des marques apparurent sur les portes, là où les doigts d’Iron Man s’étaient agrippés. Sa voix, au travers du masque, sembla serrée et tendue, clairement sur le bord de la colère.

 

  * Pourquoi t’a demandé en premier lieu ?



 

C’était l’heure de la vérité.

 

  * J’ai fait des recherches sur toi, admis Steve. Et sur la connexion avec Stark… ça m’a semblé louche, et tu es un vilain… alors je devais savoir.
  * Et c’est tout ?
  * C’est tout.



 

Les portes d’ascenseur grincèrent lorsqu’Iron Man finit de les ouvrir. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Steve, sa main gantée se plaçant bas sur sa hanche.

 

  * Je vais te faire voler pour le reste du trajet, dit-il joyeusement. Je n’ai aucune raison de te laisser combattre tout le long du chemin.



 

Puisqu’il n’y avait aucun zombie dans le corridor, Steve comprit que c’était une façon de s’excuser. Ce n’était sans doute qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils apparaissent toutefois, alors il raffermit sa prise.

 

  * N’en parle pas.



 

La main d’Iron Man glissa plus bas, attrapant une fesse de Steve, la pinçant fortement.

 

  * On ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses mordre ou autre. Je ne peux laisser personne te vaincre.



 

C’était définitivement un pardon. Steve rougit tout le long du vol. Iron Man les garda assez haut pour que les zombies ne les atteignent pas, alors Steve n’eut d’autre chose à faire que ressentir la main d’Iron Man sur sa fesse.

 

Les zombies étaient nombreux autour du laboratoire où se trouvait l’ordinateur principal, la plupart semblant être les scientifiques qui avaient lancé le programme. Steve n’avait pas besoin de les compter : ils devaient facilement représenter le quart de la population de la base. Ils étaient pressés si fort les uns contre les autres qu’Iron Man ne put accéder à la porte du laboratoire.

 

Ils se posèrent au centre du couloir, combattant pour se frayer un chemin de force. Les zombies étaient pressés épaule à épaule, ce qui rendit les choses plus faciles pour en frapper trois ou quatre à la fois. Iron Man n’utilisa jamais d’arme mortelle, même si Steve savait qu’il les possédait dans son arsenal.

 

Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes, la foule fut moins dense. Steve baissa son bouclier et chargea tandis qu’Iron Man resta tout près derrière, maintenant les zombies loin de Steve.

 

  * Où est l’ordinateur ? Demanda Steve en poussant un zombie contre la porte, créant un effet domino avec d’autres agents.
  * Dans le coin au bout ! L’écran jaune !



 

Il se retourna pour regarder. L’un des ordinateurs dans le tas d’écran brillait d’un jaune canari. Ça avait l’air diabolique.

 

  * Vole jusque-là, je vais les distraire !



 

Iron Man disparut de la vue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tous les zombies à sa vue tombèrent.

 

  * Il v ay en avoir trop autour de toi ! Cria Iron Man.
  * Vas-y !



 

Les propulseurs de ses bottes s’activèrent et, un bref instant, Steve crut qu’Iron Man allait vraiment lui obéir. Au lieu de ça, il se sentit soudainement soulevé à dix pieds dans les airs.

 

  * Pose-moi au sol ! Geignit Steve en donnant des coups de pieds aux zombies qui essayait de l’attraper tout en les suivant. Tu m’as emmené ici pour surveiller tes arrières !
  * Et tu vas les surveiller, là où je peux surveiller les tiennes.



 

Un coup de répulseur au sol éloigna la majorité des zombies de l’ordinateur, comme quoi ils avaient toujours un peu de jugeote. Steve et Iron Man se posèrent dans l’espace dégagé, et immédiatement, Iron Man se retournant pour travailler sur l’ordinateur. Ses doigts bougèrent sur le clavier si rapidement que le bruit se fondit en un seul son, au lieu de plusieurs clics individuels.

 

Les zombies semblèrent réaliser ce qui se passait, parce qu’ils commencèrent à attaquer plus férocement. L’un d’eux enfonça ses dents dans le bouclier, grugeant les bords. Steve arracha son bouclier et donna un coup à l’agent.

 

  * Désolé !
  * Ne t’excuse pas à eux, grinça Iron Man en ralentissant ses doigts sur le clavier. Ils ne ressentent probablement pas la douleur !
  * _Probablement_ n’est pas suffisant !



 

Un vieil homme s’infiltra presque par la gauche, mais Steve lui attrapa le bras et le ramena dans la foule.

 

  * Fais vite, je crois qu’ils deviennent plus intelligents !
  * Tu ne peux pas forcer le génie, rétorqua Iron Man.
  * Peux-tu enlever leur génie alors ?



 

L’un d’eux passa presque entre ses jambes. Steve l’attrapa par les épaules et la tourna, utilisant ses jambes pour la repousser dans le tas.

 

  * J’essaie ! Dit-il et les derniers codes tapés sur le clavier semblèrent résonner plus fort. Voilà, j’ai réussis !



 

Un cri perçant déchira l’air. Les zombies crièrent et s’effondrèrent, se tenant la tête. Comment avant, ils tombèrent au sol, inconscients, après seulement quelques secondes.

 

  * Ça devrait faire l’affaire, annonça Iron Man. Et au cas où tu te le demandes, le reste des informations est corrompu. Cet événement ne devrait jamais se reproduire.



 

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il semblait étrange, d’une certaine façon, de détruire le travail que quelqu’un avait certainement trouvé utile. Regardant les agents tombés, il dû admettre qu’il y avait des choses qui devaient rester intouchées.

 

  * Bon travail, Iron Man.
  * Bon travail ? J’ai aidé à sauver le monde, ce qui est totalement contre les règles de l’union des super vilains, et tout ce que je récolte c’est _bon travail_ ?



 

Iron Man croisa les bras, semblant bouder derrière son masque de fer. Souriant, Steve se pencha en avant et embrassa le masque d’Iron Man.

 

  * Mon héros.



 

Avant de pouvoir se détacher de lui, Steve se retrouva enlacer dans une étreinte de fer. Deux mains gantées le maintenaient en place avec une poigne solide sur son postérieur.

 

  * Peut-être que je devrais t’enlever, offrit Iron Man. Nous n’avons pas eu un bon enlèvement depuis un moment. Je pourrais te donner quelques bons conseils sur la technologie.
  * Peut-être une prochaine fois, dit Steve en passant ses mains contre le casque d’Iron Man. Tu devrais probablement faire une sortie dramatique, ou sinon je devrais essayer de t’arrêter.
  * Ah, la vie des vilains est remplie de dangers.



 

Iron Man pressa son derrière une dernière fois, puis le lâcha et recula. Les propulseurs de ses bottes s’allumèrent, le soulevant de quelques pouces dans les airs.

 

  * On se revoit bientôt, Cap.



 

Steve protégea ses yeux des débris causés lorsqu’Iron Man passa au travers d’une fenêtre. Les choses s’amélioraient.

 

O o O o O o

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par _Iron Man l’a fait ?_ Demanda Steve, cognant ses mains sur la table. Il nous a aidé à arrêter l’attaque, et maintenant vous dite qu’il en est la cause ? Ça ne fait aucun sens.



 

Le directeur du SHIELD ne sembla pas impressionné par sa crise. Aucun des Ultimates n’était présent –Steve était toujours élu pour représenter l’équipe lors de ces réunions, même si Storm occupait officiellement ce rôle. Quand ils avaient le choix, ils semblaient visiblement préférer une personne avec un entrainement militaire, probablement parce qu’ils le croyaient plus facile à contrôler, songea Steve.

 

\- Cap, soit raisonnable, dit Fury au bout de la table. Ça concorde avec ses plans habituels et il était sur les lieux. Qui d’autre aurait pu faire ça ?

\- Il a dit qu’ils n’avaient pas lu les notes, sortit Steve sans y penser. Iron Man s’attaque majoritairement aux endroits où se trouve de la technologie de Stark Entreprises. Avec quel genre de technologie travaillaient-ils là-bas ?

\- Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Demanda l’amiral Bosch, un petit homme gras avec un gros nez rouge. Ce sont des informations classifiées.

\- J’ai raison n’est-ce pas ? C’étaient de la technologie Stark.

 

Steve se pencha sur la table, regardant le conseil dans les yeux. Ou essayant du moins. Trois d’entre eux évitaient son regard.

 

  * La technologie sur laquelle ils travaillaient a eu exactement le but recherché, et vous voulez blâmer Iron Man pour couvrir vos expérimentations ratées.
  * Personne ne veut couvrir quoi que ce soit, insista Fury. Ce laboratoire avait des douzaines de barrières de sécurité et elles ont été démolies. Vous croyiez que nous devrions même hésiter à accuser Iron Man sur ce coup ?



 

C’était une question piège, mais Steve répondit honnêtement.

 

  * Oui je le crois.



 

Fury le regarda avec de la pitié dans le regard.

 

  * Je crois que vous avez établit votre point de vue, dans ce cas. Quittez, capitaine.



 

Steve jeta un regard noir au conseil, puis attrapa ses documents et sortit. Spider-Man attendait directement derrière les portes, lourdement surveillé par quelques agents musclés du SHIELD. Puisque son identité était toujours inconnue, Spider-Man n’avait pas la permission de s’approcher du conseil, au cas où il soit un meurtrier, un terroriste ou un socialiste.

 

C’était une honte, Spider-Man devrait vraiment leur botter le cul pour ça.

 

  * Alors, comment ça s’est passé ? Demanda Spider-Man en bondissant près de Steve presque silencieusement. Ça n’a pas l’air d’avoir bien été. Tu as l’air un peu grognon même.
  * Fury blâme Iron Man pour ce qui s’est passé au Wyoming, expliqua Steve à voix basse, les papiers se froissant dans sa main fermement serrée. Ils croient qu’Iron Man a saboté les expériences qu’ils faisaient.



 

Du coin de l’œil, Steve vit Spider-Man commencer à créer une pelotte en utilisant sa toile.

 

  * J’imagine que c’est logique. Enfin…
  * Il nous a aidés !



 

Le papier se déchira dans ses mains. Steve les regarda avec tristesse. Il aurait sans doute besoin de certains de ces papiers. Peut-être. Un jour.

 

Spider-Man haussa les épaules et ajouta un nouveau fil à sa pelotte.

 

  * Eh bien, vous venez de vous engueuler, non ? Peut-être qu’il voulait juste que tu crois que c’était un bon gars en fait.



 

En passant à côté d’une poubelle, Steve jeta la paperasse déchirée.

 

  * Tu crois vraiment que c’est ça ? Il avait l’air plutôt en colère à propos de cette expérience.



 

De la toile s’enroula autour de la pelotte tandis que Spider-Man ajoutait deux nouveaux fils, placotant en même temps.

 

  * Pourquoi était-il en colère ?
  * Il a dit que le virus était son programme et que le SHIELD avait…



 

Steve se figea lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au croisement de deux corridors, fronçant les sourcils. Des pièces de puzzle se plaçaient dans sa tête, sans toutefois bien s’aligner.

 

  * Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai.



 

Ne semblant pas avoir remarqué, Spider-Man continua de marcher le long des murs, de dos à Steve.

 

  * Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas vrai ? Est-ce qu’il a dit quelque chose ?



 

Steve l’ignora et mit la main dans sa poche, cherchant quelque chose. La petite pièce brisée de l’armure d’Iron Man s’était prise dans un coin de sa poche. Il la sortit et la regarda. Gravé sur le morceau, le sigle avec des ailes fut aussitôt reconnaissable.

 

  * Ça !



 

Spider-Man recula, tenant la pelotte protectivement hors du chemin lorsque Steve lui tira le morceau de métal.

 

  * C’est un morceau brisé de l’armure d’Iron Man. Regarde ce logo : SE – Stark Enterprise ! Et Iron Man a dit qu’il avait créé le virus qui s’est propagé au Wyoming, mais ils viennent juste de me confirmer que c’était de la technologie Stark !



 

Utilisant des pouvoirs connus de lui seul, Spider-Man rendit son masque transparent pour lui seul.

 

  * Te promenais-tu avec ça depuis tout ce temps ?



 

Le morceau de métal rouge scintilla entre ses doigts et Steve le regardait étrangement. Il ne put croiser le regard de Spider-Man.

 

  * Peut-être…
  * Tu l’aimes vraiment, seigneur… acquiesça Spider-Man, en tirant son travail de tissage dans une poubelle. Alors, tu crois que Stark travaille avec Iron Man ?
  * Non, mais je crois savoir quelle est la véritable identité d’Iron Man.



 

Steve secoua la tête et appuya sur son communicateur, pressant sur la touche d’alerte. Ultimates, réunion d’équipe. Soyez dans La Salle de réunion Alpha dans Dix minutes. C’est important.

 

O o O o O o

 

Steve et Spider-Man prirent d’extrêmes précautions en rendant la pièce intime, hors de tout micro caché. Il était certain que Spider-Man ne comprenait pas la raison de telles précautions, mais il ne posa pas de questions sur la décision de Steve. Quant à lui, Steve ne désirait prendre aucune chance.

 

Les membres de l’équipe se regroupèrent, Thor et Storm arrivant en dernier. Au signal de Steve, Spider-Man ferma la porte et scella les bords avec de la toile. Steve termina de brancher l’ordinateur sur un port audio/vidéo.

 

  * Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Demanda Luke lorsque les lumières se tamisèrent.



 

La pâle lumière bleue du projecteur illumina son visage.

 

  * Tu as une nouvelle mission pour nous ? On vient juste de revenir !
  * C’est un bien mauvais timing, accorda Thor. J’avais l’intention de passer du temps à regarder Tokyo Mew Mew, que j’ai tout récemment obtenu.



 

Tous se regardèrent avec inconfort. Du côté de Thor, Jan approcha lentement sa main et donna une caresse amicale sur la plus grosse main de Thor.

 

  * Thor, dit-elle lentement, est-ce que tu as encore trouvé des animes sous-titrés piratés ?



 

Le dieu du tonnerre détourna le regard.

 

  * Je ne sais de quoi vous parlez. Mes éditions sous-titrées sont légitimes, je peux vous l’assurer.
  * La piraterie de côté, coupa Steve avant que les choses ne tournent encore sur la dépendance de Thor envers les anime, je crois que j’ai la preuve que Fury nous ment, et ce depuis longtemps.



 

Cette annonce récolta les trophées pour le silence le plus inimpressionné. Même Hulk semblait s’ennuyer.

 

  * Il est à la tête du SHIELD, dit Storm après quelques minutes.
  * Et il est Nick Fury, ajouta Giant Girl, comme si c’était une évidence. Je crois qu’il se ment même à lui-même, en fait.
  * Je serais inquiète s’il commençait à dire la vérité, fut l’opinion de Luke.



 

Ce n’était pas la réaction que Steve s’attendait à avoir. Atteignant la souris de l’ordinateur, il ouvrit l’une des images qu’il avait téléchargée de la base de données du SHIELD, représentant un homme aux cheveux noirs assez impressionnant, derrière le volant d’une décapotable.

 

  * C’est Anthony Stark, expliqua-t-il. Le PDG de Stark Entreprises, considéré comme l’un des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète, et voté comme le plus sexy par le magazine _People_ cinq années d’affilée.



 

Il ouvrit une nouvelle image de Stark devant une réunion du conseil. Les caméras étaient basses et proches, le montrant en contre-plongée et démontrant la perfection de la coupe de son costume.

 

Jan siffla et se pencha en avant sur son siège. Elle s’éventa.

 

  * J’avais oublié à quel point il était chaud, woof.



 

Pour une fois, Spider-Man s’assit sur sa chair, au lieu de se balancer sur le dossier.

 

  * Planifies-tu de remplacer ton kidnapper officiel par Anthony Stark ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce que toute cette présentation sur Stark est pour nous parler de ça ?
  * Non ! Répondit immédiatement Steve.



 

Rapidement, il ouvrit une nouvelle image, qui représentait encore Stark. Cette fois, il était en train de sortir d’un véhicule avec une femme rousse et un gros homme blond. Ils essayaient d’empêcher les caméras de prendre des photos mais cette représentation affichait Anthony avec des bandages tour autour de la tête, et son bras était soutenu par un bandage.

 

  * Il y a deux ans, Stark s’est fait enlever par des ennemis de l’état. Personne ne sait comment il s’est échappé. Peu après son retour aux USA, Stark a fermé la manufacture d’armes de Stark Entreprises. Iron Man a alors fait sa première apparition, peu de temps après ça.
  * Hey, je m’en souviens.



 

Les doigts de Luke formèrent des ombres sur l’écran, pointant l’image.

 

  * Ça faisait les gros titres. Tout le monde pensait qu’Iron Man serait le prochain superhéros.
  * Oui, accorda Steve. Six mois après que cette photo ait été prise, Iron Man a attaqué le premier établissement du SHIELD, et Stark a disparu. Le SHIELD l’a enregistré comme personne disparue, mais la compagnie refuse de l’affirmer, et ne semble pas être affectée du tout par cette mention.



 

Avant qu’ils ne puissent l’interrompre, Steve cliqua sur le nouveau dossier, affichant une capture d’écran d’un rapport qu’il avait vu, avec les parties les plus importantes d’encerclées.

 

  * Iron Man attaque habituellement des laboratoires du SHIELD, pas des bases militaires, et il a démontré une préférence pour ceux qui fonctionnent avec la technologie Stark.



 

Atteignant sa poche, il prit le morceau d’armure et le laissa tomber sur la table. Thor le prit, de l’électricité passant entre ses doigts et le métal. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent, et il passa le bout à Jan, pointant le logo de SE. Elle sortit son téléphone et l’ouvrit, affichant un logo similaire.

 

  * Ça provient de l’armure d’Iron Man. Je l’ai ramassé après l’un de nos combats, expliqua Steve. Et plus tard, Iron Man a affirmé qu’il avait créé le virus contre lequel nous nous sommes battus hier, tandis que le SHIELD accusait Stark.
  * Homme de Fer est homme gentil ? Demanda Hulk lorsque le silence s’était installé.
  * Emh, ça résume bien, oui, ajouta Steve. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il attaque le SHIELD, ou pourquoi il détruit son propre travail. On pourrait croire, après, qu’il désire s’attaquer à d’autres technologies.



 

Le plat de la main de Thor claqua fortement sur la table.

 

  * Nous devons trouver la vérité, déclara Thor, si Iron Man est disposé à nous présenter amende honorable, ses actes maléfiques pourraient être en fait preuve d’héroïsme.
  * Alors maintenant tu admets qu’Iron Man soit un vilain, soupira Jan. Tu pourrais aussi bien admettre qu’Iron Man est celui qui te fournis tes animes. Nous t’avons tous vu recevoir des lecteurs externes au milieu des combats.
  * Je n’admettrai pas une telle chose.
  * Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait, demanda Luke.



 

Derrière sa tête, Spider-Man s’éleva et commença à faire des jeux d’ombres avec ses mains.

 

  * Et s’il est Stark, espérons qu’il ne disparaitra pas à nouveau.
  * Steve est assez beau pour servir d’appât à dix Iron Man, offrit Jan. Nous allons le pomponner et le laisser sur un toit quelque part. Je lui donne dix minutes, max.
  * Pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’a pas pensé à ça un an plus tôt ? Se plaignit Luke. Imaginez tout le temps que nous avons perdu alors que nous aurions tout simplement pu attacher Cap et le lui offrir dans une boite.
  * Je suis toujours là, dit Steve qui sentait le besoin de le leur rappeler.
  * Silence, appât. Dit Spider-Man en le balayant de la main, créant l’ombre d’un dinosaure au grand plaisir de Hulk. De quel genre de pouponnage parlons-nous ici ? Je ne crois pas qu’Iron Man viendrait pour quelque chose de trop intense. Quoi que, Cap pourrait probablement porter un costume de maid.



 

L’immense sourire de Jan fit soudainement peur à Steve.

 

  * J’ai une idée ou deux…



 

O o O o O o O

 

Steve tira sur le collet de son nouveau costume, essayant de le remonter un peu. Découpé depuis la ceinture, son haut laissait tout son torse offert au froid de l’hiver. Le tissu du chandail était noir et épais, mais ne pouvait certainement pas l’aider tandis que son torse et son nombril était à l’air libre. Et puis, étant au sommet d’un gratte-ciel, il avait l’impression que des frissons se développaient là où personne ne désirait en avoir.

 

  * Êtes-vous sûr que je ne devrais pas porter mon uniforme ? Demanda-t-il dans son oreillette, tenant le bouton pour parler d’un doigt.



 

Les gants étaient raides et neufs, en plus d’être jaune vif. C’était bizarre de fonctionner avec ceux-ci, ses gants habituels portant la marque des années pour être plus confortables.

 

  * C’est froid là-haut. Et s’il ne me reconnaissait pas ?
  * **_Fait-moi confiance, Cap, répondit Jan. Tu es un grand homme blond qui se tient sur le toit d’un gratte-ciel au milieu de l’hiver, le torse nu et portant une paire de pantalon très serrée. Iron Man va te voir. J’irais te voir. Luke viendrait te voir, et il a une femme et des enfants. En plus, tu ne veux pas te faire reconnaitre, non ? C’est mieux comme ça._**
  * J’ai compris, Jan. Dit Steve en se frottant les cuisses pour les réchauffer, son pantalon serré n’étant pas l’idéal pour bloquer le vent. Je ne pouvais pas porter un manteau ?
  * **_C’est un costume de pirate vilain, un manteau aurait ruiné l’effet._**



 

Et ça sembla clore le sujet.

 

Steve marchait en rond, faisant de son mieux pour s’empêcher de geler. Il était suffisamment en hauteur pour qu’aucun autre immeuble ne coupe le vent. S’il était chanceux, Jan admettrait éventuellement qu’Iron Man ne passerait pas dans les airs de New York, au cas où Steve l’attendrait sur le toit de l’un deux, seul et presque nu. Alors ils pourraient essayer quelque chose de plus sérieux, comme un piège à ours avec un outil comme appât.

 

Il était tellement certain que leur plan ne fonctionnerait pas qu’il manqua le bruit de propulseurs tandis qu’une paire de bottes rouges apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il sursauta de peur, cherchant son bouclier.

 

  * Alors, c’est froid là-haut ou sur est heureux de me voir ? Demanda Iron Man.
  * **_Je te l’avais dit ! Annonça triomphalement Jan._**
  * Je suis… je suis heureux de te voir, répondit Steve malgré ses dents qui claquaient de froid.



 

Il avait si froid maintenant qu’il n’arrivait même pas à en rougir.

 

  * Je te cherchais.
  * Je suis touché que tu le désires au point de risquer l’hypothermie.



 

Iron Man se posa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça bloquait le vent, et l’armure était étonnamment chaude malgré le vol qu’elle venait de faire dans l’air glacial.

 

  * Sérieusement, tu as un look fabuleux, mais la prochaine fois, allume le batsignal-



 

Il fit une pause, sa tête se tournant brusquement vers Steve. Des lumières s’allumèrent derrière son masque tandis qu’il faisait un scan.

 

  * Nous sommes enregistrés.
  * Les Ultimates, expliqua Steve malgré ses dents serrées. Ils ne voulaient pas se cacher, ils voulaient entendre.
  * **_Dis-lui que nous le saluons, ordonna Jan._**
  * Giant Girl dit bonjour, transmit Steve en se rapprochant d’Iron Man. J’ai besoin de te parler, tu connais un endroit plus chaud ?



 

Steve ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il fut blessé lorsqu'Iron Man hésita.

 

  * J’ai une base secrète invisible au-dessus de Manhattan, dit-il finalement, chaque mot semblant plus difficile à dire. Si ça ne te dérange pas de te faire enlever pour un moment, nous pouvons aller là. Es-tu certain de ne pas être suivit ?
  * Je suis sûr.



 

Tout pourvu qu’il se réfugie loin de ce vent. L’endroit n’avait pas d’importance, tant qu’il pouvait enlever la glace qui s’était formée sur son torse.

 

  * S’il te plait ? Demanda-t-il, se mordant presque la langue.



 

Iron Man ne sembla pas vouloir céder, mais Steve enroula ses bras autour de lui-même et frissonna plus fort, ce qui sembla être le déclencheur nécessaire. Un chaud bras de métal s’enroula autour de la taille de Steve, et les propulseurs de ses bottes commencèrent à ronronner.

 

  * Tiens-toi bien.



 

Ils s’envolèrent. Cette fois, ils bougeaient vraiment plus rapidement qu’au Wyoming, et c’était vraiment plus froid. Iron Man essaya de voler pour que Steve soit protégé du vent, mais de la glace se forma quand même dans ses cils, les maintenant fermés. Steve tenta surtout de se concentrer à ne pas lâcher. Les vibrations des bottes faisaient trembler sa colonne vertébrale, puis ses dents. Ce serait, jugeait-il, plus facile de s’agripper s’il n’était pas presque gelé.

 

À la vitesse ou Iron Man voyageait, ils n’eurent besoin que de quelques minutes pour atteindre leur destination. Steve le sentit ralentir, puis commencer à descendre. Le vent glacial s’évanouit, mais l’air chaud qui le remplaça le fit frissonner violemment, lui faisait presque perdre sa prise sur les épaules de Iron Man. Lorsqu’ils furent au sol, ses genoux lâchèrent.

 

  * Jarvis ! Happy ! Une couverture et une serviette chaude !



 

La couverture arriva en premier et fut enveloppée autour de ses épaules. La serviette fut posée sur ses yeux, accélérant la fonte de la glace. Steve ouvrit alors les yeux, regardant directement le visage inquiet d’un homme blond. Par-dessus son épaule, Iron Man plana, son masque toujours rabaissé.

 

  * Qui est-ce, patron ? Demanda l’homme, tendant la serviette pour qu’il puisse se réchauffer les mains.



 

Il peina à retirer ses gants. Même sous le cuir, le bout de ses doigts était gelé.

 

  * Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais le transport des gens maintenant.
  * La seule personne que je vais collecter c’est Captain America, Happy, et le voilà. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, l’une de ses mains se posant sur l’épaule de l’homme tandis qu’il se penchait vers lui pour le regarder. Je croyais pouvoir aller plus lentement, mais je ne voulais pas prendre la chance d’être suivit. Habituellement, tes enlèvements sont moins volontaires, Fury deviendrait fou s’il s’avait.



 

Steve allait répondre, mais à la seconde où il ouvrit la bouche il commença à tousser. Ses dents claquaient si violemment qu’il ne pouvait même pas dire un mot. Iron Man poussa un gémissement de détresse et poussa son minions hors du chemin, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Steve.

 

  * La prochaine fois, on ira plus lentement. Tu risques juste de faire parler de toi, dit-il malgré le son des dents qui claquaient de Steve. Tu es le chouchou des américains, je suis certain que ça ne sera pas si pire.
  * Hogan, Mr. Iron Man, laissez-lui un peu de place, dit une voix d’homme distingué.



 

Un vieux gentleman dans un costume passa entre eux, tenant un plateau d’argent au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter de le renverser. Il ressemblait à un majordome d’un vieux film, et Steve se demandait pourquoi un vilain aurait un majordome ?

 

  * Laissez-lui de l’air, il n’a pas besoin que vous restiez collé à lui.



 

Il s’avéra finalement que le plateau contenait du chocolat chaud. Le vieil homme s’agenouilla et porta la tasse aux lèvres de Steve, l’aida à prendre une gorgée.

 

  * On ne dirait pas que vous vous êtes blessés, mais que pensez-vous à sortir dehors avec un tel accoutrement ?
  * **_Eh eh, oups, dit la voix timide de Jan dans l’oreillette. Désolée Cap, je pensais que tu serais capable de résister._**
  * Je ne sais pas, je crois que j’aime le changement de costume, ajouta Iron Man sans surprise.
  * **_Mais au moins ça a marché – hey !_**



 

Des froissements se firent entendre sur la ligne, la voix de Jan se haussant et descendant. Finalement, Jan disparut complètement, remplacée par Luke.

 

  * **_Réchauffe-toi, conseilla Luke. Pas de pression, Fury est disparut pour une opération secrète, alors il n’y a personne pour te chercher._**



 

C’était rassurant. L’une des choses qui l’inquiétait était que Fury commence à poser des questions, et Steve n’était pas certain qu’il mérite des réponses maintenant. Pendant qu’il se rétablissait, Steve profita de l’occasion pour jeter un œil aux alentours. Ils avaient atterri dans une salle de contrôle, il y avait de gros écrans sur les murs, et un ensemble de chaises avec leurs propres ordinateurs. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d’équipage, mais un génie qui pouvait créer quelque chose comme le virus du Wyoming n’avait probablement besoin que d’un auto pilote.

 

Se sentant déjà mieux après une demi-tasse de chocolat, Steve se releva. Lorsqu’il sentit que ses genoux n’allaient pas lâcher à nouveau, il prit cela comme un bon signe.

 

  * Alors, étant donné que je suis un prisonnier…



 

Steve regarda sa tasse. Ce n’était pas vraiment le traitement réservé aux prisonniers.

 

  * …ou quelque chose du genre, j’imagine que je n’aurais pas le droit de rester sur le pont ?
  * Nous avons plein d’espace- commença le majordome, mais Iron Man passa un bras autour de la taille de Steve.
  * Tu devras être enfermé dans ma chambre. Sous ma garde personnelle et tout.



 

Il commença à attirer Steve vers deux doubles portes. Le majordome et le minions restèrent derrière, visiblement amusés.

 

  * Nous devrions t’emmener là maintenant, avant que tu ne recommences à avoir froid.



 

Luke grogna lorsque les portes de la salle de contrôle se refermèrent derrière eux. Les corridors étaient longs et vides ; ça lui rappelait un avion dans lequel il s’était retrouvé.

 

  * **_Si les choses deviennent sérieuses là-dedans, fait-nous une faveur et coupe la communication, veux-tu ?_**
  * **_Non ! Cria Jan au loin. Ne le fait pas ! ça pourrait être important ! Vraiment… vraiment important._**
  * **_Ok, fait-nous une faveur à tous, sauf à Giant Girl, corrigea Luke, puis d’autres voix murmurèrent. Et Storm. Les filles veulent entendre._**



 

Steve passa après d’éteindre l’oreillette maintenant, mais les mains d’Iron Man se pressèrent dans le bas de son dos, et il commença vraiment à sentir la chaleur revenir dans son corps. Les chamailleries étaient le signe d’une bonne relation d’équipe. Ils étaient comme une famille.

 

Une famille avec six jeunes frères et sœurs.

 

Et aucune gardienne.

 

Ils arrivèrent à une plateforme surélevée et Iron Man poussa un bouton pour descendre.

 

  * Alors, dit-il. Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Ce n’était pas vraiment la rencontre la plus brillante, et l’hypothermie n’est pas vraiment incitative à la luxure…
  * J’ai besoin de parler d’Anthony Stark-



 

Steve cessa de parler lorsque la main d’Iron Man se crispa dans son dos.

 

  * Non, non, je ne veux pas te demander si tu as fait quelque chose avec lui. Je sais où il est. Ou je crois savoir.



 

La plateforme s’arrêta dans un petit courant d’air. Iron man ne fit aucun mouvement pour en descendre.

 

  * Tu crois ?
  * Il est toi.



 

Iron Man ne regarda pas Steve. La plateforme sonna, comme pour leur rappeler qu’elle attendait avant de remonter.

 

  * Je ne vais ni confirmer, ni nier cette information sur une communication directe.
  * **_Attend- non, ne fait pas ça, ça pourrait être un piège, ordonna Luke, mais Steve avait déjà enlevé l’objet de son oreille._**



 

Il était petit, plus que la majorité des oreillettes ; ça disparaissait presque dans un pli de sa main. Pour faire sur qu’Iron Man le voit, il jeta l’appareil au sol et marcha violemment dessus, produisant un bruit très distinct de plastique brisé.

 

  * Vas-tu me parler maintenant ?



 

Il avait la drôle d’impression qu’Iron Man le fixait. Quelque chose siffla, et les panneaux de métal du casque se séparèrent, permettant au porteur de les enlever.

 

  * Est-ce que tu sais combien coûtent ces choses ? Demanda Stark. Il y a un bouton off, tu sais.



 

De près et en personne, il était encore plus beau que ce que les photos suggéraient. Il avait une énergie que la photographie ne pouvait capturer. De fortes pommettes, des yeux bleus scintillants, une bouche toujours animées- même son bouc était sexy. Steve chercha ses mots, n’importe quoi ferait l’affaire, mais surtout quelque chose qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un idiot.

 

  * Um – ouais, je sais – er… Bégaya Steve qui déglutit, soudainement conscient qu’il ne pouvait plus masquer son rougissement.



 

Stark l’observa une minute, puis sourit soudainement.

 

  * Laisse Fury assumer les coûts. Ça en vaut la peine pour voir Capitaine America hors de mots.



 

Il garda Steve sur la plateforme, qui commença aussitôt à s’élever de quelques millimètres.

 

  * Alors tu l’es vraiment. Stark, je veux dire. Je croyais- mais je n’étais pas certain, et –



 

Steve tenta de trouver le reste de sa phrase, puis abandonna lorsque son bégaiement ne sembla pas cesser dans un futur proche. La semi-peur que Iron Man ne soit pas beau et que Steve soit déçu n’allait définitivement pas être un problème.

 

  * Oui, je suis vraiment Stark. La plupart des gens m’appellent Tony.



 

Iron Man attrapa le bras de Steve lorsque la plateforme se déplaça horizontalement au lieu de verticalement, et les jambes de ce dernier tremblèrent. Même lorsque Steve reprit son équilibre, Iron Man ne le lâcha pas.

 

  * Sérieusement, je n’ai pas entendu le nom Anthony de qui que ce soit sauf Jarvis depuis des années, ajouta-t-il.
  * Désolé, c’est juste que – ainsi que le SHIELD t’appelle. Anthony Stark, ou juste Stark.



 

 _Tony_ , pensa Steve, essayant de graver le nom dans ses pensées. _Tony, Tony, Tony._ Ça ne semblait pas entrer, après avoir pensé à lui en tant que Iron Man depuis plus d’un an. Mais dès qu’il regardait son visage, nu sans le casque, Steve trouvait aussitôt plus facile de les différencier.

 

Iron Man était l'identité secrète. Tony était la personne. Ce n’était pas vraiment un nouveau concept. S’il pouvait y arriver avec Jan, Storm et Luke, il pourrait le faire pour Tony. Même Captain America avait été son identité secrète un jour, et ça l’avait rendu très confus.

 

  * Les gouvernementaux aiment les noms complets, dit Tony tandis que sa main glissait le long du bras de Steve jusqu’à ce que leurs paumes se touchent. Est-ce que tu es venu ici seulement pour vérifier si c’était mon vrai nom ?
  * Je veux savoir la vraie histoire, dit Steve en enroulant sa main autour de celle de Tony, entrelaçant leurs doigts. J’ai besoin de connaître la vraie histoire. Pourquoi tu es un vilain – pourquoi tu attaques des établissements remplis de tes propres technologies. Tout.



 

Tony regarda leurs mains, la bouche pincée sous la réflexion. C’était fascinant de voir comment il était plus facile de lire son visage sans le masque pour les séparer. Visiblement, il s’était habitué à masquer ses émotions puisqu’il ne tenta même pas de masquer ses pensées.

 

  * Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, dit-il finalement lorsque la plateforme cessa de bouger. Tu es Capitaine America. La gloire du temps, etc. Mon histoire n’est pas vraiment la plus brillante du pays.



 

Une horrible anticipation fit se tendre Steve, mais il serra la main de Tony tout en l’utilisant pour descendre de la plateforme.

 

  * J’ai servis le rêve et les gens, pas le gouvernement. Les vérités les plus dérangeantes doivent être entendues par plus d’un.



 

La plateforme cessa de bouger, s’arrêta et s’éteignit, comme pour attendre un prochain passager. Tony fixa Steve, puis hocha la tête lentement.

 

  * Très bien, dit-il. Mais tu devrais t’asseoir.



 

O o O o O o

 

Étonnement, Tony ne fit aucune tentative pour abuser de Steve lorsqu’ils atteignirent ses appartements. Au lieu de cela, il l’installa sur un petit sofa et enleva son armure. La démarche n’était pas du tout érotique, et Tony n’essaya pas de la rendre ainsi. Le processus semblait impliquer plusieurs jonctions difficiles à défaire, des angles précis à respecter et un paquet de jurons. Lorsque toutes les pièces furent retirées, il les plaça sur un cadre de métal qui avait clairement été conçu pour cette fonction. Sous l’armure, il portait une combinaison qui différait d’une combinaison de plongée seulement parce qu’il y avait des petits ports installés.

 

Érotique ou non, Steve regarda avec fascination chaque pièce être retirée et réassemblée avec une délicate précision, révélant un nouveau morceau du corps de Tony à chaque mouvement. Il était plus mince que Steve l’avait cru, excepté pour les épaules et les muscles des bras qui démontraient qu’il soulevait souvent des poids lourds. Tony Stark n’était clairement pas le genre d’homme à se contenter de laisser toutes ses machines faire le gros du travail.

 

Steve était tellement concentré sur les gestes de Tony qui retirait son armure qu’il fut surpris lorsqu’il eut vraiment terminé. Il secoua la tête, surpris, lorsque Tony sortit du podium et ouvrit une armoire. Quelques instants plus tard, il emmenait un ensemble de verres, une bouteille de vin rouge et une boite de biscuits Oréo.

 

  * L’alcool ne m’affecte pas, bégaya Steve quand Tony commença à les servir.



 

D’une certaine façon, il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de présentation pour son histoire. Il s’attendait peut-être davantage à un ton monotone tandis que Tony lui montrait les preuves de son innocence dans un diaporama, même.  Pas avec du vin et des biscuits.

 

  * Alors, mon plan de te rendre ivre et de profiter de toi est tombé à l’eau ?



 

Tony lui lança un sourire sournois et finis de verser l’alcool.

 

  * Dommage, je devrai penser à quelque chose de plus original la prochaine fois.



 

Steve se racla la gorge et pencha la tête. Les coussins du sofa étaient vraiment très confortables. En cuir crème, ce qui était loin d’être ce qu’il s’était imaginé d’un repaire de vilain. Dans une tentative de prendre un ton normal, il dit :

 

  * Tu sembles bien certain qu’il y aura une prochaine fois ?
  * Je l’espère, en fait.



 

Tony lui tendit une coupe. Les coussins bougèrent lorsque Tony prit place sur l’autre côté du sofa. Le simple ajout d’une personne sur le sofa créa alors un creux au centre du sofa qui les attira tous les deux au centre. Steve fit de son mieux pour s’en empêcher, mais l’attraction finit par gagner et il se retrouva la jambe pressée contre celle de Tony.

 

Tony avait une cuisse très ferme et chaude.

 

Déglutissant, Steve tenta de se concentrer sur le vin. Il n’était pas un fin connaisseur, mais il se doutait que c’était une bouteille de grande valeur. Ce qu’il avait vu sur l’étiquette n’était pas écrit en anglais, et puis Tony ne semblait pas être le genre d’homme qui pouvait boire une bouteille à cinq dollars quand il avait les moyens de s’acheter quelque chose de plus grande qualité. Avec attention, il prit une gorgée, la roulant dans sa bouche. La gorgée glissa dans sa gorge doucement, sans aucun arrière-goût désagréable commun aux vins.

 

  * C’est délicieux, merci.
  * Tu veux un biscuit ? Demanda Tony en secouant le paquet près de lui. Ils sont bons.



 

Des biscuits sans lait, c’était un sacrilège selon Steve, mais il prit quand même un et sépara les biscuits. Comme toujours, l’un des biscuits se retrouva avec la majorité du glaçage.

 

  * Est-ce que le vin n’est pas mieux servit avec du fromage ?
  * Je préfère les Oréo, répondit-il en le regardant, ses épaules se tendirent lorsqu’il vit Steve manger un côté entier d’un seul coup. Alors, où veux-tu commencer ?



 

Steve hocha la tête et bu son vin, tenant l’autre partie du biscuit dans sa main.

 

  * Au commencement, s’il te plait.



 

Tony passa ses doigts sur manche de sa coupe, les petits ports au bout de ses doigts tintant sur le verre.

 

  * Le commencement, c’est quand j’ai été enlevé… quand je suis devenu Iron Man.



 

L'histoire s'avéra être presque aussi exacte que ce que Steve s’était imaginé lorsqu’il avait joint les pièces ensembles. Tony avait construit la première version de l’armure afin d’échapper à sa captivité. Lorsqu’il était revenu au pays, il avait réalisé à quel point sa compagnie avait été irresponsable, et avait fermé la manufacture d’armes. Iron Man avait pris la responsabilité de la défense dont sa compagnie manquait. Les Superhéros n’étaient pas méconnus en ce moment-là ; Spider-Man était déjà actif, et les Quatre Fantastiques faisaient déjà parler d’eux. Il s’était tout simplement joint au groupe.

 

Ça semblait logique.

 

  * Les choses se sont plutôt bien passées pendant quelques mois. Tout le monde croyait qu’Iron Man était mon garde du corps, et SE commençait à percer dans le domaine de l’électronique, renflouant nos comptes qui avaient chuté lorsque nous avions changé de domaine.



 

Tony regarda sa coupe à moitié vide, la calla et s’en servit une nouvelle.

 

  * Puis j’ai trouvé les factures.
  * Les factures ? Demanda Steve en essayant de sembler intéressé, plutôt que nerveux. Quel genre de facture ?
  * Des factures de vente, expliqua Tony sèchement. Ma signature sur des documents, permettant la vente de technologie Stark alors que je n’avais jamais prévu la vendre à des fins militaires. Le réacteur Arc était utilisé comme source d’énergie pour des engins de destruction. Des virus créés pour aider les handicapés à retrouver l’usage de leurs membres utilisé comme arme chimique. La technologie créée pour sauver des vies servait plutôt à l’enlever. Un paquet vendu outremer, à des gouvernements étrangers sans scrupules, ou à des gens comme ceux qui m’avait capturé. Volé. Ne t’es-tu pas demandé pourquoi ils faisaient des tests dessus, au lieu de simplement l’utiliser ?



 

Steve secoua la tête.

 

  * Je ne savais rien de ce genre de choses. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas poursuivis ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir emmenés en court ?
  * Avec quelles preuves ?



 

Le vin tournoya dans la coupe de Tony tandis qu’il jouait avec, sans aucune intention apparente de le boire.

 

  * Je suis riche, mais même moi n’ait pas ce genre de moyen. Fury est bon dans ce qu’il fait. C’était ma parole contre la leurs.



 

Tout ça semblait horriblement logique. Sans effort, Steve pouvait s’imaginer Fury en train de faire exactement ce que Tony venait de dire. Il devait même croire qu’il faisait la bonne chose. Mais Steve avait combattu durant une longue et dure guerre, et il en avait vu assez pour mieux savoir ce qui se passait. Pour le bien de tous tournait trop souvent _pour le bien de soi_.

 

  * Alors tu leur as volé.
  * Ou détruit, oui, acquiesça Tony. Ça n’a pas pris trop de temps pour qu’Iron Man fasse son chemin comme ennemi public numéro 1, et Fury commençait à m’acculer dans un coin. Alors j’ai changé de méthode et ait commencé à me cacher.



 

Tout s’imbriquait parfaitement, excepté une seule information.

 

  * Mais pourquoi as-tu commencé à attaquer les autres places ? Voler l’Empire State Building ?



 

Tony sourit et posa sa main sur le genou de Steve.

 

  * J’ai eu ton attention, non ?



 

Juste comme ça, Steve crut que son rougissement pouvait illuminer Time Square. Pour le cacher, il leva l’autre moitié du biscuit afin de mordre dedans.

 

  * Hey !



 

Avant que ses dents ne se referment sur le biscuit, Tony le lui arracha des mains.

 

  * Tu le manges mal.
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Grogna Steve. C’est un biscuit. Tu le manges, c’est tout.
  * Pas comme ça.



 

Tony prit la coupe de Steve et la posa sur la table. L’une de ses jambes se balança par-dessus les cuisses de Steve, jusqu’à se retrouver fermement assit sur ses genoux. Des bras forts s’enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, le biscuit entre les doigts de Tony.

 

  * C’est un Oréo, tu dois le manger correctement.



 

L’air devint soudainement une denrée rare. Tony était si près que Steve pouvait facilement voir la repousse de sa barbe sur sa mâchoire.

 

  * Alors comment dois-je le manger ?



 

Le biscuit fut présenté aux lèvres de Steve.

 

  * Lèche la crème d’abord, évidemment.



 

Aussi riche soit-il, Tony avait tout de même des doigts de travailleurs, avec des callosités, des cicatrices et des ongles brisés. Steve haussa le regard et regarda ses yeux, qui étaient aussi malicieux qu’il s’était attendu d’un supervilains. Tandis que Tony le regardait, Steve se pencha et lécha la crème. Elle se détacha facilement, glissant sur sa langue. Satisfait, il prit le biscuit ensuite avant que Tony ne puisse le prendre. Ses dents grattèrent le bout des doigts de Tony.

 

Tony se lécha les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur la bouche de Steve d’une manière qui faillit le faire rougir. Manger un biscuit ne devrait probablement pas être une expérience si érotique. Aucune des personnes qu’il avait rencontrées dans son temps n’était comme lui.

 

Ses nerfs se tendirent, mais d’une bonne façon. L’anticipation. Il anticipait positivement les gestes d’un supervilains dont les intentions étaient connues. Même si Iron Man n’était pas ce genre de vilain, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre où toute cette situation les menait. Steve prit son temps pour mâcher le biscuit, heureux que Tony semble aussi intéressé par cela que par la crème du biscuit.

 

Avaler fut plus difficile qu’il ne le crut.

 

  * C’est ainsi que vous mangez vos biscuits, de nos jours ? Demanda Steve, ses mains se posant sur les hanches de Tony.
  * Seulement les Oréo ou les marques maisons Oréo, confirma Tony.



 

Il se déplaça et glissa sur les genoux de Steve jusqu’à être plaqué l’un contre l’autre.

 

  * C’est la façon améri-



 

Un puissant bruit d’alarme retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes, coupant Tony. Balançant sa tête en arrière, il cria :

 

  * Quoi ?
  * Iron Man, des agents du SHIELD nous encerclent, annonça une nouvelle voix d’homme. Je répète, des agents du SHIELD nous encerclent. Bougez-vous !



 

Tony était déjà descendu des cuisses de Steve et à mi-chemin de son armure. Steve se redressa. Le SHIELD voulait dire Fury – ce qui signifiait : soit une incroyable coïncidence, ce que Steve n’avalait pas, ou une illusion. Tony lui ferait-il un jour à nouveau confiance ?

 

Un morceau de vêtement noir lui fut lancé au visage.

 

  * Met ça, ordonna Tony.



 

L’armure fut apparemment plus facile à mettre qu’à enlever ; il avait déjà mis le torse de l’armure.

 

\- Deux millions disent que Fury connait ton identité, mais il ne sera jamais capable de le prouver si tu es masqué. Ajouta Tony.

 

Steve regarda le masque. C’était essentiellement un morceau de tissu avec des trous découpés pour les yeux. Croire que ça pourrait cacher quelque chose était une vraie blague, mais Steve n’avait aucun autre choix alors il l’enfila.

 

  * Tu n’es pas en colère ?
  * Pourquoi ? Demanda Iron Man tandis que la fine courbe de ses muscles disparaissait sous les plaques de fer. Parce que Fury est un bâtard suspicieux qui t’a probablement plus sous surveillance que tu ne le croyais ? Si je me mettais en colère chaque fois que Fury frappe, je serais le Hulk.
  * Tu ne crois pas que c’est ma faute ?



 

Les yeux transparents du casque le fixèrent tandis que Tony tenait le masque, prêt à être mis.

 

  * Tu es un paquet de choses, Cap, mais une taupe n’en fait pas partie.
  * Pas Cap, appelle-moi Nomad.



 

S’il devait se battre en secret, du côté d’un vilain, Steve devait aussi bien entrer dans le jeu.

 

  * Nomad, acquiesça Tony en mettant son casque.



 

Quelques clics et grincement résonnèrent tandis que les plaques se verrouillaient sur sa tête. Les yeux de verre s’illuminèrent alors.

 

  * C’est parti.



 

L’Iron Forteress était immense, mais ils furent tout de même capables d’atteindre le quai d’atterrissage en peu de temps. En chemin, ils furent rejoints par un autre homme dans une armure grise, c’était le blond qu’il avait croisé plus tôt et la rousse, qui portait un masque similaire au sien. Les portes du hangar s’ouvrirent, dévoilant une ligne d’avion du SHIELD, Nick Fury en tête.

 

  * C’est ton armée complète ? Demanda Steve tandis qu’ils se positionnaient ; deux armures, deux personnes et lui-même, contre une armée envoyée par le SHIELD.



 

Les chances de leur côté étaient assez faibles. Les civils ne portaient même pas d’arme, mais des sacs lourds avec des genres de tuyaux. Au moins ils portaient des armures.

 

  * Pas de robots ?
  * Que les gens en qui j’ai confiance, confirma Iron Man. Pas le temps pour les robots, de toute façon.



 

Fury se tenait aux premières loges, mâchant un cigare encore éteint. Typique de lui, de ne pas porter d’armure contre le froid ou pare-balles. Ce dont ils s’attendaient également ; il était chargé d’armes. Son œil fixa brièvement Steve, puis changea de cible.

 

  * Iron Man et son équipe, appela Fury. Vous êtes en état d’arrestation. C’est votre dernière chance de vous rendre. Nous pouvons utiliser la manière facile, ou la manière amusante.
  * Tu me connais, Nick, répondit Iron Man. Je ne loupe jamais un bon moment.



 

Fury le fixa un instant, puis se prépara. Au signal, l’armée entière du SHIELD chargea, essayant de se poser. Iron Man et les autres personnes en armures se soulevèrent, volant directement dans le tas. Malgré tout, quelques-uns parvinrent à se poser et libérèrent les agents en attente. Steve se jeta dans le combat. Il y avait des visages connus, qu’il avait rencontré lors de réunions ou tout simplement dans les couloirs. Il les repoussa, essayant de ne pas songer à la vie intime de ceux qu’il affrontait ; celui-là avait un nouveau-né qui l’attendait à la maison, elle venait d’avoir son diplôme…

 

Une voix informatisée, qui n’était définitivement pas celle d’Iron Man, cria :

 

  * Nomad, attention !



 

De la glue blanche passa à côté de l’oreille de Steve lorsqu’il roula. Le liquide toucha un agent aux jambes, le plaquant au sol. De la toile, comme celle que produisaient les araignées à l’Empire State Building.

 

Fury enjamba l’agent au sol, étant parvenu à atterrir à un moment donné durant le combat. Il sauta. Steve haussa son bras pour bloquer le coup, trop tard pour voir la seringue dans l’autre main de Fury. L’aiguille s’enfonça dans son biceps.

 

Le produit chimique dans la seringue fit rapidement effet. Steve tomba, confus. Les drogues ne l’affectaient jamais longtemps, mais ce genre de combat ne durait jamais longtemps.

 

Sa vision s’obscurcit, et soudainement Steve se retrouva au sol, regardant directement le visage de Fury.

 

  * Bonne nuit, Cap.



 

O o O o O o

 

Lorsque Steve ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était dans sa propre chambre. Jan se pencha au-dessus de lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle bondit, heureuse.

 

  * Je crois qu’il se réveille !



 

Les Ultimates se rassemblèrent tandis que Steve grognait en essayant de s’asseoir. Hulk semblait être le seul absent, et ce n’était pas inhabituel. Son cerveau tambourinait dans sa tête, résultats du produit que Fury avait utilisé pour le mettre KO. Ce devait être un produit qu’il gardait pour les gros calibres.

 

  * Statut ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les tempes.
  * Tu as été emmené inconscient il y a dix minutes, lança Luke depuis le fond de la pièce, d’où sa grandeur lui permettait de voir par-dessus la foule attroupée. Fury a dit qu’il veut te parler. Putain qu’est-ce qui s’est passé là-haut ?
  * J’ai été suivit.



 

Ou quelque chose du genre. Fury avait peut-être posé un enfin de localisation sur lui, mais Steve ne savait pas quand ça s’était produit. Le costume venait de l’armoire de Jan, et il n’avait pas emmené son bouclier pour prouver sa bonne foi.

 

  * Fury a attaqué la forteresse d’Iron Man- Tony ! Dit-il, soudainement inquiet. Où est Tony ? Est-ce qu’il s’est fait attraper ?



 

Maintenant, aucun des Ultimates n’osa croiser son regard. Une peur froide fit se tendre Steve. Si Tony s’était fait capturer à cause de lui…

 

Personne ne sembla vouloir lui répondre, mais Storm hocha éventuellement la tête.

 

  * Pas Iron Man, non. Un autre homme, dans une armure semblable. Fury a mentionné le nom War Machine.
  * Il s’est débattu violemment dans ses chaines, ajouta Thor, voulant apparemment sembler réconfortant. Un brave guerrier, même vaincu.



 

Le nom ne lui sembla pas familier, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Iron Man avait dit qu’il faisait confiance à tout le monde dans sa forteresse, ce qui faisait de lui un allié.

 

  * Nous devons le sauver.



 

Steve essaya de se redresser. Il perdit un peu l’équilibre lorsque tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, mais lorsqu’il tenta de garder ses yeux fermer ce fut mieux. Avec son métabolisme, il ne faudrait probablement que quelques minutes avant que le reste du produit ne disparaisse de son système.

 

  * Je dois le sauver, c’est ma faute, je vais le ramener à Iron Man.
  * Si tu le fais évader, Fury va savoir qui l’a fait, dit Spider-Man en sautillant d’un pied sur l’autre. Être Captain America ne va pas te sauver.
  * Alors peut-être que je devrais arrêter d’être Captain America.



 

Silence. Thor agrippa le manche de Mjolnir. Storm baissa le regard. Même Power Man se figea.

 

Jan posa une main sur son épaule, l’aidant à rester debout par une simple pression.

 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu as découvert ?



 

Alors il leur raconta. Il vit dans leur visage le moment où ils comprirent les implications. Ils avaient exactement le même regard que lui lorsqu’il avait replacé tous les morceaux.

 

  * Et son pouvoir a sanctionné ce- cette faute ? Demanda Thor, Mjolnir craquant sous sa colère. Non seulement sanctionné, mais permis ?



 

Steve hocha la tête. S’il avait appris une chose en étant militaire, c’était que rien d’important n’arrivait sans que sans avoir d’abord graissé la patte de certaines personnes. Les plans qui impliquaient le vol de l’intimité de la majorité seraient certainement classifiés, mais ne resterait pas un secret.

 

  * Ils le doivent. Et nous devons arrêter ça.
  * Je joindrai mes bras aux tiens, ami Steve. Cette arnaque ne peut continuer ainsi.



 

Les mots de Thor grondèrent et résonnèrent, comme le discours d’un vieux roi guerrier. Steve sourit.

 

  * Merci, dit-il, puis il jeta un regard aux alentours. Je vais sauver War Machine. Le reste, vous devriez vous séparer, pour qu’au cas où ils vont interrogent, vous ne serez pas au courant.



 

Il y eut un autre long silence, puis Luke renifla.

 

  * Pour quel genre d’ami nous prends-tu ? Je vais devoir parler à Jess, mais je sais déjà ce qu’elle va dire. On est avec toi.
  * Nous sommes une équipe. Si nous ne pouvons être une équipe de héros, aussi bien être une équipe de vilains.



 

Jan pressa son épaule. Lorsqu’il la regarda, elle sourit et rétrécit, adoptant sa forme de guêpe, volant près de son visage.

 

  * Écoute, j’ai même un costume pour ça, ajouta-t-elle.
  * Tu veux dire que nous allons tous suivre Emo America ici ? Lança Spider-Man avec hâte. Parce que j’ai ces fils spéciaux opération secrète que j’ai hâte d’utiliser.



 

Il se tourna pour regarder Thor, qui agrippait son marteau tout en restant silencieux.

 

  * J’ai peut-être un ensemble qui pourrait fonctionner avec la vie de criminelle, dit Storm en surprenant tout le monde.



 

Elle regarda avec regret l’habituelle jupe blanche qu’elle portait actuellement.

 

  * Miss Marvel m’a déjà donné une variation de son costume en cadeau. Je ne crois pas qu’elle va être en colère si je l’utilise pour un autre but.



 

Luke roula des yeux lorsque l’équipe le regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose.

 

  * Pas question. Il va me falloir bien plus que changement de côté pour changer mes vêtements. Ils sont confortables. Je ne les changerai pas, c’est non-négociable.
  * Nous verrons ce que tu vas dire quand tu vas voir nos nouveaux costumes. Et Hulk ?
  * Nous lui demanderons. Ou Bruce, si c’est lui qui a le contrôle.



 

Bougeant avec attention, Steve sortit du lit. Cette fois, tout sembla normal, mais il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques.

 

  * Préparez-vous tous. Nous n’aurons pas le temps de revenir alors si vous avez des choses importantes, assurez-vous de les emporter.
  * Je vais chercher Hulk, offrit Jan. Il va m’écouter.



 

Steve jeta un regard aux alentours, regardant chacun d’eux dans les yeux pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient d’accord avec la situation. Personne ne semblait hésitant.

 

  * Retrouvez-moi ici dans quinze minutes. Puis nous partons.



 

O o O o O o O

 

Les muscles ne les aideraient pas beaucoup s’ils voulaient garder le facteur blessure au minimum, alors Hulk fut envoyé au chargement des affaires personnelles de l’équipe. Steve lui avait donné des ordres stricts afin qu’il les rejoigne sur le toit, et pas ailleurs. Heureusement, il ne pouvait y avoir beaucoup de pertes : soit il se faisait distraire, soit il perdait leurs sacs. De tous, Steve était le seul qui résidait en permanence au SHIELD. La plupart, comme Spider-Man, n’avait rien d’autre que quelques costumes supplémentaires.

 

Steve s’accroupit dans un coin avec Thor, se cachant hors de vue des caméras devant les doubles portes verrouillées de la prison. Ses doigts passèrent sur la surface de son bouclier, dérangé par la nouvelle couleur noire recouvrant les anciennes couleurs vives. Mais s’il voulait rester incognito, garder son bouclier de la même couleur serait ridicule.

 

De l’autre côté du couloir, Luke s’accroupit également, restant tout juste hors de vue. Fronçant les sourcils, Steve lui indiqua de mieux se cacher dans le coin ce qui fit rouler des yeux Luke.

 

  * War Machine est dans le département bravo, souffla Jan, sa voix résonnant dans la bouche d’aération où elle se cachait. Il est hors de son armure, alors nous devrons nous séparer. Il est plutôt sexy dans son costume en spandex, d’ailleurs. Spidey, prend des notes ; c’est comme ça que tu dois porter ce genre de costume.
  * Bien sûr, agaçons le petit gars, murmura Spider-Man. J’ai bloqué les caméras extérieures avec ma toile. Storm, fait ce que tu as à faire.
  * Avec plaisir, répondit-elle depuis sa propre cachette.



 

Rien ne sembla se passer en premier lieu, mais lentement de la brume blanche commença à surgir de sous la porte. La brume s’épaissit, ressemblant davantage à de la fumée.

 

D’un coup, la porte s’ouvrit. Un épais brouillard jaillit, si épais que lorsqu’il enveloppa Steve il ne pouvait même plus voir Thor à trois pieds de lui. Il prit aussitôt pour acquis que Luke allait chercher l’armure. Soudainement, des voix paniquées crièrent. Le brouillard bougea, montrant vaguement les silhouettes d’agents qui sortaient soudainement par les portes.

 

Steve s’étira et tapota l’épaule de Thor, puis se faufila par les portes ouvertes. Personne ne l’avait vu bouger. Il sentit Thor avancer derrière lui avec pour seule preuve le bout de cape rouge qui apparut dans le brouillard.

 

Dans la prison, le brouillard de Storm était encore plus épais. Il décida alors d’oublier son sens de la vue et ferma les yeux. Ses souvenirs du plan de la prison étaient assez clairs dans sa mémoire – lorsqu’il s’était réveillé pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle époque, il avait passé une semaine enfermé tandis que Fury vérifiait et revérifiait son histoire.

 

Éviter les objets fut facile, une fois qu’il arrêta d’essayer de les voir. Les autres ne furent pas si chanceux, puisque le bruit d’un objet de métal résonna fortement dans le brouillard.

 

  * Ow, gémit Thor dans son oreillette, tout juste derrière lui. C’est aussi difficile à voir que dans les profondeurs de Niflheim. Gentille femme, ne pourriez-vous alléger votre magie ?
  * Le brouillard est notre seule chance de ne pas avoir à se battre dans toute la prison, lui rappela Storm.
  * Encore plus de bonnes raisons pour le faire.



 

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Jan gloussa.

 

  * Nous sommes en pleine mission de sauvetage, rappela Steve à Thor. Peut-être la prochaine fois.



 

Le soupir de Thor fut assez puissant pour déplacer un peu de brouillard de son visage, momentanément visible.

 

  * Aye, tu as raison. Il n’y a pas de temps pour le plaisir dans une affaire de cette importance.



 

Leur bavardage, aussi court et silencieux soit-il, dévoila tout de même leur présence.

 

  * Qui est là ?



 

Il y eut un clic, puis la lumière rouge d’un détecteur au laser apparut devant. Des bottes résonnèrent contre le plancher, mais les gardes étaient aussi affectés par la visibilité quasi nulle que Steve. Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant de ralentir.

 

  * Montrez-vous !
  * Pas très brillant, n’est-ce pas ? Demanda Jan. Après ce gars, il y a deux autres gardes devant la cellule de War Machine.



 

Doucement, alors. Steve s’arrêta, attendant que Thor le rattrape. Lorsqu’ils furent assez près pour se toucher, se voyant à peine, il fit un signal et ils se séparèrent. Restant bas, Steve fit un demi-cercle autour jusqu’à voir la silhouette du garde. Il se tenait au milieu du hall, son arme prête à tirer malgré le brouillard.

 

À l’autre bout du hall, quelque chose tapa contre le métal. Un éclair craqua. Thor était prêt.

 

Un… deux… trois… maintenant !

 

Steve sauta, balançant son bouclier. Le fusil claqua lorsqu’il fut percuté par le bouclier, puis glissa au sol, hors de leur vue. En même temps, Thor émergea du brouillard et attrapa le garde au cou dans une poigne féroce. Gigotant, le garde essaya de se libérer.

 

Un rapide et précis coup à la tête, et le gardien devint mou. Steve vérifia son pouls, puis hocha la tête.

 

  * Il est inconscient, mais ça ne tiendra que quelques minutes. Je ne veux pas faire trop de dommages.



 

Délicatement, Thor déposa l’homme au sol, loin du chemin.

 

  * Il va nous remercier pour cette courtoisie.
  * Ma conscience aussi. Jan, d’autres obstacles ?
  * Toi et les yeux bleus avez la voix libre. Mais faites vite, Fury va surement en entendre parler bientôt.



 

Aussi profondément dans la prison, la visibilité devint meilleure. Steve pouvait même voir les murs sans presque les percuter. Il put voir suffisamment pour remarquer l’estampe BLOC B lorsqu’il passa à côté.

 

Le bloc était pratiquement vide ; Fury avec suffisamment d’établissements pour garder ses prisonniers. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les garder dans le QG du SHIELD, au cas où il y ait une attaque majeure où des vilains pourraient prendre le contrôle de l’une des bases militaires les mieux fournies en armes et en technologie de pointe dans toute l’Amérique. Si War Machine avait été là depuis plus longtemps, il aurait sans doute été transféré.

 

Steve ne voulait pas penser à ce qu’il faudrait pour faire évader quelqu’un d’une place aussi forte que le Rickers.

 

Comme promis, deux agents attendaient devant la seule cellule occupée. Ils étaient de dos au mur et ne s’étaient pas aventurés dans le brouillard, ce qui en faisait des gardes plus professionnels que celui dans le hall. Les barreaux de la cellule de War Machine brillèrent d’une autre mesure de sécurité, des rayons d’énergie passant entre les barreaux.

 

Cette fois, sans avoir besoin de craindre d’alerter d’autres personnes, Steve et Thor coururent. Les gardes crièrent et levèrent leurs armes, mais ils furent sur eux avant. Même des agents fortement armés et entrainés ne pouvaient se battre contre Steve et Thor. Quelques coups rapides et ils furent KO.

 

Dans sa cellule, War Machine se leva de son banc. C’était un grand homme noir avec une coupe que Steve reconnut comme étant militaire. À peine visible dans le brouillard, Jan descendit d’une conduite d’aération et se posa sur son épaule.

 

  * Je vous avais dit qu’on y arriverait, dit-elle fièrement. Les Avengers savent comment bien faire les choses.
  * Les Avengers ? Demanda Steve tout en étudiant les barreaux. Je croyais que nous étions les Ultimates.
  * Nous sommes des vilains maintenant, nous avons besoin d’un nouveau nom, dit Jan en battant des ailes. Je n’ai jamais aimé l’autre de toute façon.
  * Écoute, je m’en fous de comment vous vous appelez, dit War Machine en posant une main sur un barreau.



 

À trois pouces de les toucher, l’énergie qui passait entre ceux-ci craqua et devint plus claire.

 

  * Pouvez-vous me sortir d’ici oui ou non ?
  * On y travaille.



 

Les barres semblaient sécurisées par un champ de force standard. Elles étaient habituellement utilisées contre les prisonniers superpuissants, et War Machine ne semblait pas en faire partie, mais peut-être que Fury ne voulait pas prendre de chances.

 

  * Thor, si je peux bloquer les rayons avec mon bouclier, peux-tu courber les barreaux ?
  * Avec facilité.



 

Attentivement, Steve tourna son bouclier de côté et l’inséra entre les barres de métal. La peinture noire s’écailla et brûla tandis que le champ de force rebondissait sur le vibranium. Les grandes mains de Thor entourèrent deux barreaux libres du champ de force. Le métal grinça lorsqu’il tira, ses muscles se bandant sous l’effort demandé. Petit à petit ils se courbèrent, jusqu’à ce qu’ils lâchent et sortent de leur emplacement. Steve répéta le processus pour un nouveau groupe de barres, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient arraché un trou suffisamment grand pour que War Machine puisse passer. Aussitôt son bouclier enlevé, le champ de force reprit sa place.

 

War Machine sourit.

 

  * Vous n’auriez pas ramassé mon armure en passant, n’est-ce pas ? To – Iron Man ne va pas arrêter de se plaindre si je reviens sans elle.



 

Thor fit craquer ses jointures, regardant l’une d’elle qui semblait un peu sensible.

 

  * Power Man va la chercher en ce moment.



 

Jan resta perché sur l’épaule de War Machine, s’asseyant pour plus de confort.

 

  * Luke ne nous aurait-il pas contactés depuis ? Il n’a habituellement pas-



 

Sa tête se tourna brusquement, ses ailes battant en signe d’alarme.

 

  * Oh merde. Les mecs, tournez-vous.



 

Ils se tournèrent.

 

Fury et vingt agents bloquaient l’autre bout du couloir. Tous étaient équipés avec des lumières pour la vision de nuit et des fusils.

 

  * J’étais sûr que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça, Cap, dit Fury en secouant la tête tristement. Tu as toujours été aussi attentionné. Stark n’a eu qu’à battre ses beaux yeux bleus, et tu débarques en courant. C’est ainsi que tu veux foutre en l’air ta vie ?



 

Fury connaissait l’identité de Tony. La seule question était : pourquoi n’avait-il pas cherché à lui voler sa compagnie ? Stark Entreprises était une prise de grande valeur pour quelqu’un désirant l’obtenir.

 

Mieux valait ne pas confirmer son identité.

 

  * Tout ce que je sais c’est que ce que vous avez fait à Iron Man était mal.



 

Steve jugea les angles et les distances, faisant un rapide calcul des forces ennemis. Sa poigne se referma sur la ganse de son bouclier.

 

  * Nous n’allons pas rester là et te laisser continuer sans rien faire.
  * La force de nos bras décidera si la justice doit gagner sur vous, mécréants.



 

Thor avança au niveau de Steve, Mjolnir prête au combat. Jan se plaça de l’autre côté, reprenant sa taille normale. Son énergie-bio scintilla au creux de ses paumes.

 

  * Les Avenger vont- eh, venger Iron Man de ce que vous lui avez fait.
  * Vous allez vous faire battre, soupira War Machine tout en s’enlignant avec les autres. Maintenant, peut-on couper le bavardage et en finir ?
  * Vous l’aurez voulu, Rhodes. Neutralisez-les, agents, dit Fury en levant son fusil.



 

Avant qu’un agent ait pu bouger, Steve lança son bouclier. Il rebondit sur le mur et frappa la première rangée d’agents directement dans le bon angle. Certains agents plus intelligents ou expérimenté reconnurent le mouvement et bougèrent, mais huit hommes eurent les mains brisées. Le bouclier revint à Steve, le restant de la peinture noire presque enlevé.

 

Le reste des agents qui tentèrent d’attaquer glissèrent soudainement sur un plancher glacé. Ils trébuchèrent et glissèrent, s’écrasant au sol. Seuls trois évitèrent la pile de corps et d’armes. De la glace se forma sur ceux tombés, les maintenant au sol.

 

  * Je crois que mes services étaient demandés ?



 

Le vent balaya la chevelure de Storm lorsqu’elle arriva dans le hall, bloquant les agents à l’intérieur. Plus loin dans la prison ils purent entendre le bruit puissant de quelque chose se brisant.

 

  * C’est probablement Spider-Man et Hulk, allant à la rescousse de Power Man.



 

Fury parvint à se mettre sur un genou, levant son arme. Steve allait lancer à nouveau son bouclier, mais Jan réagit en premier. Elle sauta sur la glace, glissant directement jusqu’à Fury. Lorsqu’il tomba, elle plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Fury et donna un coup d’énergie. Une puissance dorée apparut, et il s’effondra.

 

Après lui, mettre à terre les agents restant ne fut que futilité.

 

Des cristaux de glace recouvraient Jan des hanches jusqu’aux chevilles lorsqu’elle se releva. Elle les balaya.

 

  * Tu sais, tu pourrais nous remercier de t’avoir sauvé.
  * Vous avez prouvé que vous étiez de bons guerriers, annonça Thor en s’inclinant, prenant la main de Jan et la levant à ses lèvres. Vous avez mes remerciements, bonne dame.



 

Les joues de Jan rosirent. Elle tapota la tête de Thor, par-dessus son casque.

 

  * Tu es un si bon garçon. Même si tu aimes les anime piratés.



 

Storm se racla la gorge.

 

  * Nous devrions partir. Ils ne vont pas rester inconscients longtemps. Luke, Spider-Man et Hulk doivent en avoir fini avec leur tâche maintenant.



 

Acquiesçant, Steve leva la main pour attirer l’attention sur lui.

 

  * Avengers, rassemblement sur le toit. Nomad out.



 

O o O o O o

 

Comme ils s’y attendaient, l’appareil de localisation dans l’armure de War Machine, utilisée pour retrouver l’Iron Fortress avait été désactivée. C’était un geste intelligent de la part de Tony, mais frustrant lorsqu’il fallait le retrouver. Fury avait envoyé des agents du SHIELD fouiller New York avant même qu’ils se soient éloignés de plus de deux kilomètres de la base. Quelques histoires et des bonbons calmèrent Hulk qui reprit sa forme plus subtile de Bruce Banner. Le seul qui semblait moindrement normal dans l’équipe était Luke, mais sa taille ne faisait qu’annuler l’effet.

 

Ils trouvèrent une allée dans un quartier résidentiel assez sure pour le moment, mais il ne suffisait que d’une personne remarquant le groupe masqué pour sonner l’alerte à Fury. Même s’ils restaient indétectables, ils devraient trouver un refuge éventuellement. Aucun d’eux n’était assez bien habillé pour le froid de l’hiver.

 

  * Tu n’as aucun autre moyen de le trouver ? Demanda Spider-Man pour la troisième fois.



 

So costume noir et blanc était étrange et usé, mais il avait certainement l’air plus vilain que le rouge et bleu.

 

  * Pas de lieu de réunion secret, pas de moyen de communication ?
  * Comment crois-tu que nous soyons restés caché de Fury pendant plus d’un an ? Répliqua Rhodes, son armure sous forme de mallette à ses pieds. Faites-moi confiance, il n’y a rien. Si Tony est intelligent, il sera déjà loin de la ville.
  * Alors tu crois qu’il est toujours ici ? Demanda Jan, puis haussant les épaules lorsque Steve la regarda les sourcils levés. Quoi ? Je demandais seulement.



 

Rhodes rit et s’appuya contre le mur de l’allée.

 

  * En fait, ouais je le crois. Tony est un génie, mais il n’est pas brillant des fois. Comment l’avez-vous trouvé la dernière fois ?
  * On a mis Cap à moitié nu sur un toit, expliqua avec bonheur Spider-Man, en même temps que Jan disait _Appât._
  * On ne peut pas faire ça cette fois, dit Luke qui s’était installé sur une pile de boites, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui. Fury le trouverait bien avant Iron Man, et alors il faudrait sortir Cap de prison.
  * Thor, Storm, pouvez-vous interagir avec la météo ? Demanda Steve, un peu désespéré.



 

Ça avait été assez mal de le placer sur un toit comme un steak dans une trappe pour Tony. Savoir que tout le SHIELD pouvait potentiellement l’apprendre fit rougir Steve d’embarras.

 

  * Détectez les mouvements du vent ou… n’importe quoi.



 

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

 

  * Si nous le pouvions, Fury l’aurait utilisé il y a longtemps, dit Storm en tapant l’épaule de Steve. Nous ne t’utiliserons plus comme appât à nouveau, c’est trop dangereux.
  * Il y a une autre option, dit Bruce.



 

Habituellement, Bruce était silencieux, mais lorsqu’il parlait c’était avec confiance.

 

  * Et c’est une option dont Fury ne pensera pas. Cap, tu as dit que Stark Entreprises était toujours actif ? Qui est le contact entre la compagnie et Stark ?
  * C’est Pepper – Virginia Potts, coupa Rhodes, les yeux brillants. Elle est toujours en vie- elle signe même la paperasse de Tony à tous les jours.
  * Tu crois que nous devrions l’appeler ? Demanda Storm, sceptique. Comment ? N’est-elle pas avec Iron Man là maintenant ?
  * Oui, mais elle a un cellulaire.



 

Rhodes se mit à genou et ouvrit la mallette, cherchant dans les pièces de son armure. Il trouva une plaque d’avant-bras. Lorsqu’il appuya sur un bout de métal légèrement différent, il siffla et se déplia pour afficher un écran et un clavier.

 

  * Putain, et moi qui croyais que Tony était ridicule lorsqu’il a construit un de ces putains d’engins dans l’armure. Je lui dois un verre.



 

Rhodes tapa un numéro, et appuya sur le bouton d’appel. Une image de la femme rousse que Steve avait aperçue sur l’Iron Fortress apparut à l’écran, avec la mention Pepper.

 

Après trois tonalités, la ligne fit un clic et quelqu’un décrocha.

 

  * Potts à l’appareil.
  * On a besoin de transport.



 

Il y eut une pause, puis :

 

  * Rhodey ! Dieu merci, nous étions super inquiets. Tu vas bien ?



 

Il y eut une autre pause, suivie par :

 

  * Serait-ce trop demandé de te demander de rester à couvert encore une heure ? Tony est à cinq minutes de décider si Happy et moi avons besoin d’armures pour te sauver, ainsi que Capitaine America.



 

Jan gloussa, tandis que Rhodes secoua la tête.

 

  * Pep, il fait froid ici et le SHIELD a activé l’alerte maximale pour nous retrouver. Je vais lui parler d’accord ?
  * Très bien, mais quand tu le feras, je veux mes propres couleurs. Quelque chose de bleu, peut-être. L’obsession de Tony pour le rouge et or se termine ici. De quoi as-tu besoin ?
  * Vous pouvez envoyer quelques voitures volantes pour nous ramasser ? J’ai un paquet de héros devenus vilains ici qui auraient bien besoin d’un lift.



 

Ils entendirent le bruit de touches de clavier puis un bip.

 

  * Les voitures sont envoyées – tu as l’armure enh ? C’est la trace qu’ils vont suivre. ETA 5 minutes.
  * Bien reçu. Merci, Pep.
  * Quand tu veux, Rhodey. Je vais dire à Tony que vous êtes en sécurité.



 

La communication coupa.

 

Potts était une femme fidèle à ses paroles. En cinq minutes, deux voitures noires avec de faux conducteurs se stationnèrent au bout de l’allée. Des logos de Stark Entreprises très discrets décoraient les portes dans une teinte un degré plus clair que noir. Steve, Luke, Jan et Spider-Man prirent place dans la première voiture tandis que Storm, Rhodes, Thor et Bruce prirent l’autre. Se séparer allait contre l’instinct de Steve, mais s’empiler comme des sardines ne serait pas mieux. Seulement Steve, Luke et Thor prenaient beaucoup de place dans un véhicule.

 

Jan se rapetissa et prit place sur le faux conducteur lorsqu’ils démarrèrent. Les immeubles s’éloignèrent sous eux lorsque les voitures prirent de l’altitude.

 

  * Sommes-nous certains que Fury ne va pas détecter ces voitures ? Elles ne sont pas très subtiles.
  * Tony ne les utiliserait pas s’il y avait un risque, rassura Steve depuis le siège passager en avant, bien qu’intérieurement, il se posait la question.



 

Rhodes avait eu raison sur un point – Tony était un génie, mais il ne faisait pas toujours des choses très intelligentes. S’il était raisonnable, il n’aurait jamais risqué autant en draguant Steve.

 

Finalement, leurs craintes s’avérèrent inutiles. À deux occasions les voitures passèrent assez près de véhicules du SHIELD pour que leur plaque soit visible, mais personne ne les suivit. Ils auraient aussi bien pu être invisibles.

 

Après un vol bref, la voiture ralentit. Spider-Man sautillait sur son siège lorsqu’une fente dans les nuages apparut. Elle s’ouvrit et devint un hangar.

 

Iron Man attendait au bord de la rampe, en armure. Il resta ainsi jusqu’à ce que les voitures soient stationnées. Lorsque Rhodes et Steve sortirent, il retira entièrement son casque.

 

  * Toujours en train de me surprendre, enh Rhodey ? Une équipe complète d’Ultimates ? Ce n’est pas trop ? Rit Tony.



 

Il avança et attira Rhodes dans une étreinte que Rhodes tenta de fuir désespérément.

 

  * Tony- l’armure ! Tu es dans ton armure ! Gémit Rhodes en frappant son épaule jusqu’à ce que Tony le libère. Il toussa, prenant son souffle. Je suis trop vieux pour ça.
  * Tu aimes ça, admet-le, dit Tony en tapant le dos de Rhodes, regardant soudainement Steve. Alors, Nomad ? Quel est le problème avec ton équipe ?
  * Pour commencer, nous ne sommes plus des Ultimates.



 

L’équipe entoura Steve, démontrant en silence leur support envers le capitaine.

 

  * Et… est-ce que toi et War Machine voudriez joindre les Avengers ?
  * Je ne sais pas.



 

Les yeux de Tony scintillèrent de malice tandis qu’il s’avança suffisamment près pour être orteil à orteil avec Steve. Dans l’armure, il était en fait un peu plus grand de quelques pouces. Steve n’avait jamais remarqué ce détail.

 

  * Je suis habitué de travailler en solo. Y a-t-il des bénéfices à devenir membres ? Autre que d’être le seul fournisseur des animes de Thor ?
  * Je le savais ! Cria Jan tandis que les yeux de Thor se détournèrent soudainement.



 

Le sang monta aux joues de Steve, mais il parvint à dire :

 

  * Peut-être que nous pourrions négocier quelque chose ? En privé ?



 

Storm lâcha un bruit de frustration.

 

  * S’il vous plait, pouvez-vous faire vite ? J’aimerais appeler le professeur Xavier pour lui dire que je suis compromise.
  * Ouais Cap. Tu ne devrais jamais faire attendre une dame.



 

Tony glissa un bras autour de la taille de Steve et l’attira dans un baiser.

 

Être un vilain ne serait pas mal du tout.


End file.
